


Intense

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the next ten days, you're mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> telesilla wrote: I want some seriously kinky SGA porn in which either John or Rodney brings the other down hard using either heavy pain or heavy humiliation or--ideally--both. And oh man, so many bonus points if it's Rodney--still himself: all pushy and stubborn right up to the point where he's not any more--on the bottom. That inspired this. Hope it's what you wanted, darlin'

John caught Carter's eye as they enter the gateroom and nodded. The two of them had hatched this plan in desperation last night when Rodney had made _another_ mistake and nearly blew up one of the physics labs. This couldn't continue indefinitely, and Carter had been of the opinion that John was the best person to handle the situation. He agreed with her, though he'd doubted that his methods were on the approved list.

Rodney was distracted, looking at the tablet in his hand, so he didn't notice when John took the packed bag from one of the Marines, but he looked up when the gate started to dial. "What? Who's coming in?" he asked.

"No one's coming," John said. "We're going."

He could see the moment when Rodney started to get it, because his jaw tightened and his chin lifted - never a good sign. "If you want to start something here, be my guest, McKay. I'd be perfectly happy to drag you through the gate kicking and screaming, but you _are_ going through."

"And where exactly am I supposed to go?"

"Don't worry about it. I've taken care of everything."

"You're going too?"

"What part of 'we're' did you miss?" Some sort of indefinable tension fell away from Rodney's shoulders at that.

"Fine." Rodney shut down his computer, but when he tucked it under his arm, John reached out and took it away, handing it to the same Marine who'd been holding their bag.

"You won't need that." For a moment, it looked like Rodney might argue, but he just clamped his mouth shut and turned towards the 'gate. John followed closely behind as they walked towards the open 'gate.

They crossed the event horizon, and in the time it took them to blink, they rematerialized in the midway station. Rodney turned to John, mouth opening, and John grabbed his upper arm in a bruising grip even as he radioed back to Atlantis that they'd arrived safely and that they'd see everyone in ten days. The 'gate cut out even as Rodney yelped at that. "Ten days? Do you know how much damage those morons - "

John didn't let him finish, squeezing his arm even harder. "Shut up, Rodney," he said, pleasantly.

"But - "

Shaking him a little in emphasis, John repeated, "I said, shut up. You need this, you know you do. Now, let's get through the mountain so that we can start our little vacation. Do you understand me?"

Rodney grumbled a little, but he didn't argue any more. John waited for a moment, then dialed in to Earth. "Coming home, Colonel?" Landry's voice came through loud and clear.

"Just for a little R and R, sir," John said, glaring at Rodney. "Just me and McKay."

"Come on through."

"Thank you, sir," and John motioned at the 'gate for Rodney to go through. Rodney glared right back, but he went through the 'gate anyway.

Clearing medical was time-consuming, but not difficult, and before too long they were in the back of a car, being driven to the airport. Rodney was sullenly silent the whole way, not that John particularly cared, and finally he fell asleep. John was grateful to see it.

The flights were a pain in the ass; security even worse than the last time that John had flown commercial. And through it all, Rodney kept up that strange silence, so unusual for him. He only seemed to perk up when they finally got to John's chosen destination - a small hotel at the edge of town in Key West.

They checked in, and Rodney looked ready to argue when John told him there would only be one room. John ignored him and checked them in, then hefted the bag and led the way to the room.

It was a corner room, picked to minimize the number of neighbors they'd have, even though in this hotel nothing John had planned was too unusual. He opened the door, and gestured for Rodney to go in, following close on his heels.

When Rodney stopped short, John gave him a shove, pushing him towards the bed with its old-fashioned iron headboard. Rodney spun in place, refusing to be pushed. "What the hell, Sheppard?"

John turned to make sure that the door had closed, and seeing that it had, casually backhanded Rodney across the face. "Here are the rules, Rodney. You can speak to answer a question, or to safeword. Nothing else, got it?"

Rodney clutched at his face, glaring malevolently at John. "Fuck you."

"Wrong answer." John slapped the other side of his face, leaving a matching handprint that flared to bright red within seconds. This time, Rodney gave an inarticulate grunt, but other than that, stayed silent. "Much better."

With that, he turned to the small closet that should have been stocked with the things he'd requested, and it was. He could tell when Rodney had glanced inside, because there was a sudden indrawn breath. Without turning to look at him, John said, "Take your clothes off."

Silence.

"Rodney, take your clothes off _now_ , or I'll hold you down and cut them off of you. It might be fun to see how you'd explain requisitioning a new uniform."

He waited for thirty seconds, and just as he was reaching for the knife hanging in the closet, he heard the rustling of Rodney starting to strip. Not wanting to miss that creamy flesh coming into view, he turned around to watch.

Rodney had his head bowed as he angrily tore at his belt. Shoving his pants down over thick thighs, he jammed them up against his boots, which he then bent over to untie. Wanting to see his ass, John moved from leaning against the closet door to walk around behind him. He hadn't quite reached his goal when Rodney stood up straight. It was hard to tell under the handprints on his face, but it looked like he was blushing. "Don't mind me. I'm just going to enjoy the view." Rodney hesitated, and then returned to bending over.

His ass was gorgeous as ever, just a bit more than a handful, and John didn't even try to resist the urge to cup it, squeeze it hard with both hands. The sound that Rodney made was closer to a squeak than anything else, and John had to bite back a grin.

When Rodney finished untying his boots, John stepped back, giving him room. Reluctantly, Rodney pulled his shirt over his head, and stood there shivering. John assumed it was from nerves, but just in case, he asked, "Cold?"

Staring at the floor, Rodney said, "No." Then he lifted his head and looked right at John. "Please don't do this."

"What was that, Rodney? Breaking the rules already. Are they too complicated for your big brain? Or are you really that stupid after all?"

Rodney bit his lip and didn't answer.

"I asked you a question - three of them, in fact. Answer them."

"I - uh," Rodney still looked pissed, but now he looked more than a little scared as well. Good. It was hard to take Rodney down as far as he needed to go today, but the expression on his face told John that it was starting to work.

John stepped forward, threading his fingers through Rodney's fine hair and jerking his head back. "Here, I'll make it easy for you. The important question was 'are you really that stupid?' The answer is clearly yes, so say that, Rodney."

"No!' Rodney started to struggle, trying to get his head loose, and John casually reached down and cupped his balls. He didn't squeeze tightly. He didn't have to - Rodney knew what it meant and froze instantly.

"Wrong answer - again. You really are having a tough time of it today, aren't you?" John made his voice sugary sweet. "You've earned several punishments over, I think. On your knees." John didn't wait to see if Rodney would cooperate. Instead, he let go of Rodney's balls and swept his leg behind his knees, forcing him down. Once there, he let go of Rodney's hair and hesitated to make sure he'd stay where he was put.

Panting hard, Rodney let his head hang down, and John nodded to himself before turning back to the closet. Picking up a set of leather wrist and ankle cuffs, he returned to Rodney's side. "Wrists," he demanded, and after the barest hesitation, Rodney presented them. John fastened the cuffs tightly, making sure that they weren't so tight as to cut off Rodney's circulation. Fastening them together, he jerked up and forward on them, yanking Rodney back to his feet and dragging him towards the wall.

There was a hook mounted high on the wall, and he forced Rodney's arms up and over it. It pulled him up on his tiptoes, as it was a little too high for him, and after a moment of thought, John set down the ankle cuffs. Rodney wasn't going to be able to spread his legs very far anyway. Leaving Rodney there, he went back to the closet, studying the selection of whips.

Picking up a heavy strap and a cane, he returned to Rodney's side. "We're going to start with the strap, Rodney. If I think you're sorry for being a complete fuck up, I won't use the cane on your ass." Rodney took a hitching breath and closed his eyes, burying his face in the crook of his arm.

Normally, John would have started soft and worked his way up, but he wanted to take Rodney down hard and fast, and the best way to do that was to start like he meant to continue. So the first blow to his ass was hard enough to leave a nice red welt across both cheeks. Rodney's head came up and he sucked in a hard breath, but other than that, didn't make a sound, and that would never do.

John had already decided that twenty seemed like a good round number with the strap, but he didn't tell Rodney that. Instead, as the leather rose and fell, he started to talk. "What a stupid, stubborn bitch you are, Rodney. I can keep this up all day, whipping your ass until you can't sit for a month. All you have to do to get it to stop is admit that you're having a problem and let me help, but you're not willing to do that - if you were, we wouldn't have gotten to this point in the first place."

Rodney was breathing hard, but a glance at his face showed that he was biting his lip in order to keep from making any sound. Reaching twenty, he set down the strap. Before he picked up the cane, though, he ran a hand down over Rodney's chest to his dick, which was hard enough to drill a hole in the wall. "God, you're a pain slut," he said. "Beat you and you just get harder. Have you ever been caned before?"

His voice was suspiciously wet when Rodney said, "No."

"You're going to like this, then," John said, releasing his dick and stepping back to pick up the cane. "I think we'll start with ten, and you'll count them off for me."

John didn't hesitate, sending the cane whistling through the air to smack into the back of Rodney's thighs. A welt instantly sprang up, and Rodney sucked in a hard breath before saying, "One."

He was a lot more careful with the cane than he let on, not wanting to break the skin. There were a series of neat welts over Rodney's legs and ass by the time his voice finally broke on seven. "Something wrong, Rodney?"

Rodney shook his head, but a glance at his face showed the faintest of tear tracks. Even though that was what John wanted, it was still hard to bring the cane down three more times. By the time Rodney gasped out "Ten," his face was wet and he was sobbing softly.

John wasn't surprised to find that Rodney was just as hard as he'd been before the caning. Jerking him a few times made Rodney gasp and sway, and when John bit down on his shoulder, he whimpered. "Good little slut," he said, reaching up to unhook Rodney from the wall. "Get over on the bed."

This time there was no argument, no hesitation. Rodney scurried across to the bed, and climbed up on it, kneeling in the middle. John opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a sealed bottle of lubricant. Breaking the seal, he handed it to Rodney. "Loosen yourself up, slut."

Rodney went forward, onto his face, reaching behind to slide a slick finger into his ass. John watched avidly even as he stripped out of his clothes, and by the time he was naked, Rodney had three fingers up his ass, and was moaning and rocking. John ran a casually cruel hand over the bruised and welted skin of Rodney's ass, making him hiss. "Such a good boy," he said. "I bet you'd love it if I whored out your ass, as long as it meant you got filled."

Giving an inarticulate moan, Rodney continued to finger fuck himself. When John couldn't stand it anymore, he climbed up on the bed behind Rodney. "Spread yourself," he said, knowing that it was going to hurt Rodney to obey. He did it anyway, hands wide on his cheeks, pulling them open so that John could see his hole, which glistened with lube. "Beg, slut."

"Oh, fuck me," Rodney said. "Please. Want your cock so bad." He sounded desperate, but not desperate enough for John.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I'm a sl - slut," Rodney answered immediately, only stuttering a little over the word. "Pain slut, fuck slut, come slut. _Your_ slut."

That was just what John wanted to hear and he started to press into Rodney slowly. Rodney's ass gripped him like a velvet glove, and he was even hotter than normal inside and out. John groaned as he pushed deeper, a sound that was echoed by Rodney. "Yes," he said as he drove himself balls deep into Rodney's welcoming body.

He didn't give Rodney any time to adjust to the invasion, instead starting to fuck him fast and hard, making him whimper with every deep stroke. "Good little slut," he said. "Gonna fuck you so hard and deep you're going to feel my cock in your throat."

"Please," Rodney said, lifting his ass a little higher.

"Jesus," John said, slamming in hard, choking a whimper out of Rodney. He was leaving additional bruises on Rodney's hips but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to the orgasm that he could feel just out of sight. "I'm gonna fill your ass with come, Rodney. Gonna make you take every drop. And then, if you're very, very good, I'll get you off. You want that? Haveta ask for it."

"Oh, god, John," Rodney whimpered. "Want it so bad. Want to _come_."

Hearing the fractured mess of Rodney's voice drove John even closer to his own orgasm, and his hips started to move faster. He was as deep as he could get, and he slammed in a half dozen more times before he started to pump his completion into Rodney's ass.

He hung there, muscles locked as he came and came and came, Rodney whimpering and rocking beneath him. When he was finally done, he pulled out slowly. Rodney was still holding his cheeks spread, and John watched as a thin trail of come trickled out of his ass, dripping down to his balls. "Turn over."

Rodney immediately obeyed, hissing as his abused ass came in contact with the bed. John didn't hesitate, sliding two fingers inside him, feeling how hot and swollen he felt inside from the hard fuck. Rodney moaned, clenching down on John's fingers.

"You want my mouth, don't you, Rodney?" John asked, pumping his fingers lazily. He'd gotten off already; so making Rodney wait was no hardship for him. Besides, it would work to cement in Rodney's mind exactly what his role was here in this small hotel room. "You haven't earned it, though. You're going to have to be a very good boy for the next couple of days to get my mouth. You're going to have to bend over on command, take it hard and often till your ass is sore, and then you're still going to take it. You like that idea?"

Rodney was clearly not able to answer, mouth moving but no sound coming out. Instead, he nodded even as he rode John's hand, hips flexing desperately as he chased his own orgasm. John obliged by moving his fingers deeper, a little faster. "Touch yourself, Rodney. Want you to come all over yourself."

There was no hesitation as Rodney reached down to circle his cock, the black leather on his wrist standing out in contrast to the pale skin of his belly, the flushed state of his cock. He jerked his cock roughly, matching John's rhythm in his ass, whimpering and whining as he chased his own orgasm.

John pushed in as deep as he could get with two fingers and held there, crooking his fingers to put maximum pressure on his prostate. "Come on, Rodney. Want to see you spill, little slut."

Keening, Rodney froze, and then his hips began to jerk convulsively as he shot all over his stomach and hand.

John waited until Rodney finished coming, then slowly slid his fingers out of Rodney's ass, wiping them clean on the bedspread before puling Rodney roughly into his arms. Rodney's eyes were already falling shut, but he held up one arm and made a questioning sound. Interpreting it to mean that he was asking if the cuffs could come off, John answered, "No. For the next ten days, you're mine. And right now I want you to sleep."

Rodney nodded, his head buried in John's chest. "Okay," he said, barely a whisper of sound. The next sound he made was a soft snore.


	2. Intense Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two

John let Rodney sleep through the night with the knowledge that it was the first full night's sleep he'd had in close to a month. Even in his sleep, Rodney pushed close to John, as if his body couldn't accept that they had this great big bed to sleep in instead of the tiny Atlantis beds. Not that John minded - it felt good to have Rodney's warmth so near.

He dozed off and on all night, never too deeply asleep. He was worried that Rodney would have nightmares about the series of attacks that had been the reason for poor sleep. But with the first sound of birdsong come morning, Rodney started to blink himself awake, which woke John as well.

"Wha - " Rodney started to say, clearly surprised to be in bed with John, not that John could blame him. They rarely slept in the same bed, after all.

"Shh," John hushed him, giving him a closed mouth kiss. Under his hands, Rodney melted into the bed, and that made John chuckle a little. "Hey, sleepyhead. Feeling better?"

Rodney started to stretch, only to stop suddenly when it pulled on the welts on his ass. "Ow."

"Yeah, sorry about that," John said, aware that he didn't sound sorry at all. "You needed to get taken down last night."

"You couldn't have thought of another way to do it?" Rodney complained, starting to reach down to rub his ass. He pulled up short when he saw the cuffs still fastened around his wrists. "You think you could take these off now?"

"Nope," John said, rolling so that he could meet Rodney's eyes. "Like I said last night, you're mine for the next ten days, unless you safeword out. You don't get to make any decisions; you don't have to make any judgments. You just have to take what I hand out, accept what I want to do to you."

Rodney closed his eyes and bit his lip. "But - " he started to say, only to cut himself off.

John brushed Rodney's cheek with his fingers. "But what, Rodney?"

He was quiet for so long that John thought he was going to have to persuade him to finish the thought. Just as John was starting to tighten his hand on Rodney's face, Rodney said in a rush, "I can't take that kind of punishment every day for ten days. I won't have any skin left on my ass."

Chuckling, John kissed Rodney's forehead. "That was just to get your attention," he said. "I'm not going to need to fight you that hard again, am I?"

"No," Rodney said.

"Good boy," he said. "Now, go get cleaned up while I order us some breakfast." He had to restrain a snicker at the expression on Rodney's face as he tried to get out of the bed without sitting on his ass. As Rodney walked to the bathroom, he rolled over to the phone and placed an order with room service. They had waffles, which John knew was Rodney's favorite, so he made sure to get two servings of those.

By the time Rodney came back out, John was dressed in jeans. He didn't bother with a t-shirt - he figured they probably weren't going to make it out of the room today. Rodney was being cooperative for now, but he didn't expect that to last. John knew that he was going to have to take Rodney down again, but Rodney was right; his ass wouldn't take much more abuse.

Rolling to his feet, he started towards the bathroom, only to stop when he saw Rodney reaching for his own pants. "Don't bother with those," he said.

"But room service is coming?"

"And I'll answer the door. You can cover up while they're here, but you will stay naked until I tell you otherwise." Rodney flushed, but he set his pants back down. "Good. Now, go lie down on your belly while I'm in the bathroom."

He didn't wait to see if he'd be obeyed. Instead, he pulled the bathroom door shut and went about taking care of necessities. Once his face was washed and teeth were brushed, he went back in the other room.

Rodney was sprawled on the bed, legs spread just enough that John could see his hole. "Very nice," he said. "Spread your legs further."

There was just the briefest moment of hesitation, and then Rodney spread his legs wide. John didn't dither, slapping one welted cheek hard. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to obey, not think about it," he said.

He didn't expect an answer, and he didn't get one. Not verbally, anyway. But Rodney did arch his back slightly, pushing his ass up, and John chuckled at that. Running his nails over the bruised flesh, he smiled at the way that Rodney gasped and moved into the touch. "You really are a slut for this."

Rodney looked over his shoulder at John and smiled. "This shouldn't be a surprise, John."

His hand still on Rodney's ass, John's own smile got wider. "Oh, it's not. And have I mentioned how much I like it?"

"Not lately, no."

"I do." There was a knock at the door, and John said, "One moment," before throwing a sheet over Rodney and going to answer it.

It was room service and the waiter wheeled in the covered cart without looking at Rodney even once. Of course, this was hardly the most extreme thing that the staff of this particular hotel had ever seen, so the lack of surprise was pretty much a given.

As soon as John signed the tab, the waiter took it and let himself out. John settled in at the small table, noting the way that Rodney was looking at him hopefully but not moving. "You can come over, Rodney," he said, not surprised when Rodney rocketed out of the bed, sitting on the opposite chair. Then Rodney swore and shifted so that he was sitting on the very edge. "Sore?" he asked.

"Very," Rodney answered, but he had a wide smile on his face, so John didn't even pretend to feel bad. He passed Rodney his plates, and ate his own breakfast slowly. They finished at about the same time, and John decided it was time to reinforce exactly what Rodney's position was.

"Go bend over the edge of the bed," he said. "Legs spread wide."

Rodney didn't hesitate this time, but he didn't rush, either. He strolled over to the side of the bed, folding his arms and resting them on the high mattress before settling in a wide-legged stance.

Knowing that this would never do, John detoured past the closet to select a smaller paddle. When he turned to look at Rodney, he was staring right at John, eyes wide. He didn't argue with John, though. Instead, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

John moved behind Rodney, kicking at his ankles until he spread his legs even wider, shifting him so that he was off-balance. Hefting the paddle, he used it to slap at Rodney's inner thighs decisively, startling a low cry from him. "Oh, ow! I obeyed you!" he cried.

"I expect you to _move_ when I tell you to, slut," John said, continuing to slam the paddle into Rodney's legs, making the skin there red and swollen. He only stopped when Rodney was gasping for air. Reaching around in front of him, he stroked his hard cock a few times, making Rodney groan and thrust into his hand.

When he stopped, Rodney came to a trembling halt. John laid the paddle down on the bed, making sure that it was in Rodney's line of sight. Grabbing the lube off the nightstand, he opened his pants, breathing a sigh of relief as his cock sprang free. He used a minimum of lube; just enough to keep from hurting his dick, and then grabbed Rodney by the hips, pulling his ass higher.

Spreading Rodney's cheeks with his thumbs, he lined his cock up with his hole. He didn't bother to warn Rodney, or give him time to prepare. Instead, he pushed in hard and steady, going as deep as he could in one stroke.

Rodney cried out, his hands convulsively grabbing at the blankets, but he made no effort to get away. John paused just long enough to say, "If you come, I'll punish you," before starting to fuck to a fast, demanding rhythm. It didn't take him long to reach his peak, especially since he made no effort to get Rodney off. As he came in Rodney's ass, Rodney groaned.

"Oh, please don't leave me hanging," Rodney begged, his hips moving restlessly.

John slapped his ass and pulled out. "You'll get off once a day, when I say. I'll get off as many times as I can, using your slutty body to do it." He waited to see if Rodney would argue, and when he didn't, praised him. "You're a good boy. Now go get a washcloth to clean me up."

Rodney rushed to the bathroom, hissing as his thighs rubbed together. John went back to the chair at the table, relaxing back and waiting patiently for Rodney to come back. When Rodney returned, he had a wet washcloth that he used to clean John's cock and balls. John was sensitive and the soft touch made him moan softly. At the sound, Rodney licked his lips, his eyes darting from John's cock to his face and back again.

He knew what Rodney wanted, and he was more than willing to give it to him, in his own time. In the meantime, though... After he zipped up his jeans, he pulled Rodney around and down so that he was sitting in John's lap. Rodney struggled a little at that. "John, I'm too big for this," he said.

Grabbing Rodney's balls, he squeezed lightly, causing Rodney to freeze. "Shut up," he said pleasantly. When Rodney seemed like he wasn't going to squirm, John let go. "Lean down here and kiss me."

Rodney didn't hesitate, giving up his mouth sweetly for John to plunder, opening obediently for John's tongue when he licked at Rodney's lips. Rodney was a world-class kisser, especially when he wasn't fighting John for dominance, and John took everything he was willing to give and then some.

When he finally pulled away from Rodney's mouth, Rodney's lips were wet and swollen, and his pupils were blown wide. John ran his hand over Rodney's chest and down to his cock, which was hard and leaking. Stroking it slow, he made Rodney moan, his eyes falling shut in pleasure.

He knew that he wasn't stroking hard enough or fast enough for Rodney, but Rodney didn't fight or argue. He just moaned and arched into the touch the best he could, without knocking himself off John's lap. While his hand was busy, John whispered dirty things to Rodney; how hot he was, what a good boy he was.

It was a physical wrench to pull his hand away from Rodney's cock, but much more and Rodney would come, with or without permission, and that wasn't fair to him. "Go lie down on the bed, Rodney," he said. "On your belly, with your hands above your head."

Lost in a haze of pleasure, Rodney obeyed, crawling into the bed and pretty much collapsing on his face. John followed after, and attached the cuffs that Rodney was still wearing to the headboard. Then he laid on his side, running a gentle hand over Rodney's back again and again. "Sleep, Rodney. You need the rest."

Clearly confused, Rodney turned his head so that he could look at John. "Aren't you going to fuck me again?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. But not right now. Carter agreed to send you on mandatory leave because you need some rest, and I'm supposed to make sure you get it. So sleep."

Rodney tugged on the cuffs. "I'd feel better if I wasn't tied to the bed."

"That's too bad," John said, still petting Rodney's back. "Since from this point on, I'm going to tie you to the bed every time I think you need a nap. You don't have to worry about something happening, because I'm going to be right here."

When Rodney opened his mouth to argue, John brought his hand down on Rodney's ass in a resounding _smack_. "Do you need to have your ass paddled again to remind you of what your position here is?"

Rodney was already shaking his head no before John finished the question, but he'd arched up into the slap, body mutely begging for more. John was happy to oblige, scattering a dozen or so spanks across Rodney's already bruised ass, turning it red. By the time he finished, Rodney was moaning and trying to hump the bed mindlessly.

John let his hand linger after the last slap, feeling the heat in Rodney's ass. It was tempting to pull Rodney to his knees, fuck his sweet ass again, but he really did need to rest. So he dragged his hand up Rodney's back, feeling the knots in his shoulders. Swinging one leg over Rodney's hips, he straddled him while starting to rub out the knots. "Sleep, Rodney. After a nap, I promise to hurt you some more."

It took a few minutes for the tension to drain out of him, but eventually, Rodney slept. Trying to be comfortable, John pulled off his jeans, but he couldn't bring himself to nap with Rodney. Instead John climbed off the bed and went to sit at the table and keep watch.

~*~

Unsurprisingly, this time there _were_ nightmares, Rodney curling in on himself and crying out softly in his sleep. John moved to the bed and soothed them away, trying to encourage him to sleep more, but it didn't work. Rodney blinked himself awake, mindlessly struggling against the cuffs. Afraid that he'd hurt himself, John unhooked them from the headboard, and shook Rodney until the haze cleared from his blue eyes.

When Rodney reached for John, John didn't have the heart to pull away. Instead, he laid down next to Rodney, half blanketing Rodney's body with his own. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that seemed to last forever.

By the time it finally came to a soft end, John found himself propped up over Rodney, thrusting down into the cradle of Rodney's hips, their cocks rubbing together. Both of them were breathing hard, and John was so close to coming it _hurt_ to pull away, but he did it anyway. Rodney cried out, equally close. "Oh, don't stop. Please don't stop," he begged.

"Shh," he hushed Rodney. "You'll come today, but not yet." Rodney whimpered, hips still moving restlessly. Trying to distract Rodney from his discomfort, and just because he could, he rolled on his back and pulled Rodney on top of him, pushing on his shoulder till he got the message and started to kiss his way down John's body.

"I'm going to kill you," Rodney said between kisses, making John laugh. "It's not fair."

"Nope, it's really not," John agreed. "It's even less fair when you consider that you're going to make me come with your mouth, and you still won't have gotten off."

Rodney growled, but moved further down, taking John into his mouth. John wove his fingers into Rodney's thin hair, pulling him further down his cock. Rodney's mouth was so hot, so wet, and it made John groan. "Yeah, that's it," he said, thrusting up slightly. "Take it, _suck it_."

Moaning, Rodney started to lick as well as suck, and John's eyes damn near rolled back into his head. Not wanting to come too fast, he forced himself to tug on Rodney's hair, pulling him off John's cock. Rodney's head popped up, a puzzled look on his face, and John pushed on his shoulder again, spreading his legs even wider in a silent message. Ducking his head, Rodney began to lick and suck at John's balls, rolling them in their soft sac and earning another groan, before he lifted them slightly and licked along John's perineum.

Pulling his legs up and back, John groaned out, "Oh, fuck, yeah, Rodney," as Rodney circled his hole with his tongue, and when Rodney breached him, he cried out in pleasure. Rodney's tongue was slick and strong, alternating fucking John and licking around the entrance, and all John had to do was keep his legs out of the way to be overwhelmed.

John lost all track of time as Rodney rimmed him, focused only on the sensations flooding him from Rodney's skill and eagerness. When he couldn't bear anymore, he pulled on Rodney's hair, pulling him back to his dick. "Suck me," he ordered, ignoring how breathless his voice was. Rodney did as he was told, mouth plunging down over John's cock and taking him deep and fast.

It didn't take long for John to crest, spilling into Rodney's sweet mouth with a heartfelt groan. Rodney licked and sucked him through the aftershocks, until John couldn't bear anymore and pulled Rodney up into the circle of his arms, kissing him thoroughly.

When he pulled his mouth away from Rodney's, Rodney said, "Please, John. I can't take much more." A glance down at his crotch told John what he was referring to, as his cock was so red it was purple, the head shiny and wet. When John reached down and gave it one gentle stroke, Rodney cried out, hips lurching forward.

"You can do it," John said, removing his hand. "After dinner I'm going to fuck you again, and I'll let you come then."

"Bastard."

"Hey, my parents were married," John said. "If you don't behave, I'll put a cock ring on you, fuck you after dinner, and _not_ let you come. Would you prefer that?"

Rodney's mouth twisted, but he apologized. "I'm sorry. I'll be good."

"I knew you would be." John glanced at his watch. They had an hour or so to kill before dinner, and he didn't think he'd be able to get Rodney to take another nap, even if he still had dark circles under his eyes. He thought about it, ignoring the way that Rodney looked at him curiously.

Untangling himself from Rodney's arms, he said, "I'll be right back." He went in the bathroom, still thinking and saw the razor, still in its wrapper. "Now there's a thought," he said out loud. Gathering together the razor, shaving gel, a towel and wet washcloth, he went back out into the bedroom. Setting most of what he carried on the nightstand, he spread the towel on the bed.

"Lie down here," he said. "Ass right in the middle of the towel."

Rodney looked at him for a long moment before moving. John didn't say anything, because this wasn't John causing Rodney pain for their mutual pleasure. This was something that was almost more intimate, and John wasn't sure he'd have blamed Rodney for refusing.

Running his fingers through the light brown curls at Rodney's groin, he said, "You can safeword if you don't want this."

"No," Rodney said. "I want it. Want your touch on me."

"Okay." Opening the shaving cream, he spread a little in the fur above Rodney's cock. Moving carefully, he shaved it away, leaving only bare skin. Slowly, Rodney's cock lengthened and grew hard as John worked methodically.

When he spread the cream on Rodney's balls, Rodney took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare. Just... be careful."

"I will be." And John was, as careful as he'd ever been, pulling the skin taut before dragging the blade across it. By the time he finished, Rodney was whimpering, clearly holding himself still by sheer force of will. John wiped away the last of the shaving cream and ran his fingers over the smooth skin, making them both moan. Whispering, he said, "Turn over."

Rodney did as he was told, hurriedly turning onto his knees and reaching back to spread his cheeks for John. There were a smattering of fine hairs around a hole that was swollen from all the fucking, and carefully John shaved them away as well. Setting aside the razor, he bent down and gave Rodney's hole a quick kiss, laughing at Rodney's gasp. "Okay, buddy. Do you think I can trust you to shower without jerking off? Or do I need to put a ring on you?"

Rodney released his cheeks and knelt up, turning around to look at John. "Um, I think I probably need the ring."

John didn't argue. He just went to the closet and dug around in one of the drawers. "One of the reasons I love this place," he said, pulling out a latex ring. "Everything you might possibly need, and it's all been sterilized and is ready for use."

Looking at him doubtfully, Rodney said, "Are you sure? That's kind of... gross, don't you think?"

"Anything I might put in you is either new or we'll use a rubber, but for a cock ring? It should be fine." John waited to see if Rodney was going to object a second time, then nodded firmly and brought the ring over to the bed. He didn't punish Rodney for questioning him, because Rodney was just being Rodney. Sliding the ring into place, he tugged it down over his balls, then slapped him on the ass. "Go shower, or you're going to start itching."

Rodney hurried away, hard cock bouncing in front of him. John pulled on his jeans while the water started, then decided that he would go ahead and order dinner. That way they could eat when it got there, and then he could fuck Rodney again. Reaching down, he adjusted his own cock, which was more than interested. It was funny, but being with Rodney made John feel like he was eighteen again.

He ordered them both the biggest steaks on the menu, along with loaded baked potatoes and salads. They'd both just be burning the calories right back off, anyway. He unlocked the door, then made himself comfortable against the headboard, waiting for Rodney to come back out.

It took a little while, but Rodney finally came out, accompanied by billows of steam. His skin was pink from the hot water, and he was still a little damp in places. John patted the bed next to him. "Come here, Rodney. I've ordered dinner and we're going to make out till it gets here."

Rodney climbed on the bed, his cock still more than half hard, and laid down next to John, curling in on him. Ducking his head to bring it even with Rodney's, John scattered gentle kisses over his face, then nipped at his neck. Rodney moaned and uncurled a little, his cock growing in length. Dropping a hand to Rodney's dick, he pumped it gently, bringing it to full hardness in a matter of a few strokes. "I want to leave you uncovered while room service is here. Want to show everyone how beautiful you are when you're dying to be fucked," he whispered into Rodney's ear. In any other hotel it would never even occur to him to do that, but the staff in this particular place had seen everything and weren't disturbed by any of it, or they wouldn't still be here. John frequently suspected that most of them were voyeurs.

Crying out, Rodney arched into John's hand. "You like that idea, don't you?" he asked, and trembling, Rodney nodded. Sliding one denim-covered thigh between Rodney's legs, he pressed his knee up against Rodney's balls, and took his mouth in a hard kiss, until Rodney was panting and begging brokenly into his mouth.

"Please, John, please. Need it so bad, been waiting so long for you," he said in a harsh whisper.

"Shh," John said. "Be good, or I'll punish you, and make you wait till tomorrow to come." That got another inarticulate cry, and an effort by Rodney to still his hips. John smiled against Rodney's mouth. "Good boy."

There was a knock on the door, and John called, "One moment," then whispered to Rodney, "Turn on your belly." Rodney did so, spreading his legs wide without being told. John checked to make sure that his cock couldn't be seen, and then called, "Come on in." He stayed sitting on the bed, as the waiter wheeled in the cart. He didn't say anything about Rodney as he brought John the bill, but John could see his eyes trace over Rodney's shape.

Signing the bill, he handed it back and then rested one hand on Rodney's cheek. "Beautiful, isn't he?"

"Yes, sir," the waiter said, lust evident in his voice. He was slowly backing away, as though he didn't want to take his eyes off Rodney, but eventually he had to turn away to open the door.

When he'd left, John grinned down at Rodney, who had been watching the waiter with eyes blown wide. "You liked that, didn't you?" he asked. "Showing him what he's never going to have." As he spoke, he dragged his nails up over Rodney's ass and back, coming to rest on Rodney's shoulder.

Rodney groaned and arched into the touch like a cat in heat.

John lowered his voice to a rough whisper. "There's a little club not far from here. It caters to people like us, lets them put on a bit of a show. I bet you'd like that - me paddling your ass, then fucking it - in front of a whole room full of people. What do you think, Rodney? Should we go?" John knew that he was hitting on a fantasy of Rodney's, one that he had whispered out in the dark of night once, but there was a big difference between fantasy and doing, so he was perfectly willing to give Rodney an out.

"Oh, yeah," Rodney gasped out, practically humping the bed. "Please? Tonight?"

"Not tonight," John said. "But if you're very, very good for the next couple of days, I'll take you."

Rodney made a disappointed noise, which made John laugh. "Come on," he said. "Food's getting cold, and then we're going to play some more."

"Not hungry," Rodney said, rolling to one side so that John could see his rock-hard cock. "Not for food."

"Sex will be no fun if you pass out from hypoglycemia," John said. "Up."

Grumbling, Rodney slid off the bed and headed to the table, only to be stopped by John, who pulled him in tight against his body, Rodney's back to his front. He let his hands rove freely over Rodney's body, pinching his nipples, cupping his balls, touching and teasing, before releasing him. Rodney took an unsteady step forward, then turned to face John. "I want - "

"I don't care. Go eat, Rodney."

Rodney opened his mouth to bitch more, but something on John's face stopped him, and he hurried over to the table, John following. It didn't take long for Rodney to dig into his food, eating like if he rushed, John would fuck him that much sooner. Much to Rodney's apparent frustration, John wasn't hurrying, though. He took the time to savor each bite of the perfectly prepared steak.

Long before John finished, Rodney was done. He crossed his arms and huffed his frustration until John lifted one eyebrow at him. "Do you _like_ being blue-balled?" he asked, which shut Rodney up quickly. It didn't stop him from staring at John as if he could rush him with the power of his mind.

When John pushed his plate back, Rodney jumped to his feet. "Now?"

"Not quite," he said. "I'm going to go shower. You go lie down and think about what I might do to you before I let you come."

He dropped his pants at the foot of the bed and strolled into the bathroom naked. The shower felt good, hot and relaxing, but John couldn't stop thinking about Rodney, naked and desperate on the bed, and he found himself rushing through the shower.

Drying off, he went back into the bedroom. Rodney was on the bed, on his knees, face buried in the pillows. His arm was moving slowly, and when John circled around to the foot of the bed, he found that Rodney had two fingers up his ass. "Mmmm, now that's a pretty picture, slut," he said.

Rodney turned to face him, his face coloring, but he didn't take his fingers out. "Thought I'd get ready for you," he said, arm still moving.

John climbed up on the bed and crawled to where Rodney was kneeling. "Pull 'em out," he said. When Rodney obeyed, he ducked his head and licked over Rodney's entrance, making him whimper and moan. "Christ, John," he said.

Kneeling up, he didn't hesitate, sliding in nice and slow into Rodney's heat. Rodney cried out in pleasure as he was penetrated, making John smile. "Nice, long, slow fuck," he said. "That's what I want."

Whimpering, Rodney rocked his hips, pushing John even deeper. "Please, John. I need to come."

Wrapping an arm around Rodney's chest, he pulled him up and back, till he was kneeling in John's lap. "No, slut. You don't _need_ to come. You _want_ to come." Rodney made a soft sound, lifting up slightly and then dropping back down. "You _need_ to be fucked, _need_ to be hurt, though, don't you?"

"Y-yes," Rodney whimpered.

John dropped his right hand between Rodney's legs, cupping his balls firmly. The skin was smooth under his hand, and Rodney cried out. "Oh, god," he panted. John squeezed even tighter, making Rodney whine. His other hand sought out one of Rodney's nipples, twisting and pinching it.

Rodney's body jerked as if he'd been shocked, and John kissed his ear, then bit it before whispering, "More?"

He nodded, hips canting forward as if presenting his balls for more. "Gonna save that for tomorrow," John said. "Gonna tie you up and play with your nuts till you're crying from pleasure."

Rodney moaned, his eyes closing in surrender. John released his nipple, then slapped it several times in quick succession, turning the skin around it bright pink. Rodney jerked with each slap, and when John transferred his attention to the other side, he moaned again.

Releasing Rodney's balls, John let his hand drift up, over the cock ring to the head of Rodney's cock, which was wet and purple with need. "John, _please_ ," Rodney begged.

Pushing Rodney forward so that he went to hands and knees, John thought about slamming into him, hard and fast. But instead, he pulled out all the way, making Rodney cry out and shove his hips back as if searching for the cock that he wanted so badly.

"You're going to ride me, pretty slut," he said, turning so that he was on his back, hard cock standing up obscenely. Rodney was already nodding and shifting in preparation for straddling John, and John held his cock steady as Rodney sat back, taking him deep into his ass. Before he could start to move, though, John held him still and slid the cock ring off. "If you come before I do, I won't let you come for two days. Do you understand?"

Rodney nodded, biting his lip, and looking like he was focused on one thing - not coming. John couldn't resist, pulling Rodney down so that he could kiss his mouth, tongue fucking it deep and dirty. When he pulled away, it was to gasp out, "Ride, Rodney. Nice and slow."

Sliding up and then back, Rodney rode John's cock. He was making all sorts of fantastic noises that let John know just how much he was enjoying it, and when John reached up to pinch and twist his nipples, he let out a soft sob of pleasure. "You're close, aren't you, slut?"

"Y-yes. So close it hurts," he whimpered.

John ran a hand over his bare balls, high and tight against his body. He could feel his own orgasm approaching, and he wanted it. "Oh, yeah. I'm gonna come in your slutty hole," he said. "Then tomorrow morning, I'm going to roll you over and slide into you on my come."

Rodney made a sound at that, soft and broken, and it was that sound more than anything else that pushed John to the edge. Wrapping his hand around Rodney's cock, he started to jerk it hard and fast, as his hips began to slam up into Rodney. "God, yes. I'm getting ready to come. As soon as I come, you can come." He managed to hold on to hear Rodney's "Yes," and then everything went away as he came deep inside Rodney's ass.

He felt Rodney coming over his hand, heard his yell, and forced open eyes that he hadn't been aware that he had closed.

Rodney had a look of total bliss on his face, and John couldn't help the matching smile. "Good?" he said.

"Oh, yeah." Rodney started to get off of John, then remembered that he didn't have permission and paused. "Um, can I lie down before I fall over?"

"Yeah." John helped him up and over, and then wrapped Rodney up in his arms. Rodney was yawning, and John was too. Before he could sleep, though, he needed to do one thing. "Wrists, Rodney."

"Huh?" Rodney said. "Oh, yeah. John, I don't want to be tied."

"That's too bad, unless you're going to safeword. If you aren't, then put your wrists out." Clearly reluctant, Rodney held his wrists out so that John could fasten them together and then to the headboard. He waited for Rodney to get comfortable, taking the time to turn out the light, and then molded himself around Rodney. "Sleep."

He managed to stay awake until Rodney's breathing evened out below him, telling him that he was asleep, and then he followed after.


	3. Intense Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this can be interpreted as non-con, but it's not - Rodney has a safeword

Rodney slept through the night, which let John rest as well. He wasn't as bone-deep exhausted as Rodney, but he was pretty damned tired, and waking up when his body wanted to versus when he absolutely had to be awake was a pleasure that he was all to willing to enjoy.

Stretching, he turned over to look at Rodney, who was still deeply asleep, flat on his stomach and snoring softly. When John reached out to touch, Rodney pressed back into the hesitant caress like a cat, and John grew even bolder, running his hand down Rodney's back to his ass. Rodney made a soft sound, and John paused in his exploration of Rodney's body, but Rodney resettled himself, still asleep.

When John ran his fingers down the crack of Rodney's ass, though, Rodney woke up a little, gazing at him blearily. "John?" he asked, voice husky with sleep.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, fingers seeking out Rodney's hole and brushing against it.

"Mmm," Rodney was practically purring as he lifted his ass into John's gentle touch. John tested his entrance, finding him still a little wet and relaxed from the night before, and shifted his arm, tugging Rodney over on to his side, so that he was facing away from John, and then pulled him back so that John's cock was pressed up firmly against Rodney's ass.

He pulled the lube out from under the pillow, and dripped a little onto his cock, before lining it up with Rodney's hole and pressing in, slow and steady. When he was flush up against Rodney's ass, he reached down and helped Rodney lift his leg, pulling it up towards his chest. It let him sink a little deeper, and he moaned before starting a steady rocking rhythm.

Rodney was soft and pliant, still mostly asleep. For that matter, John wasn't much more awake, and being sleepy let the two of them rock together for a long time, just letting gentle waves of pleasure wash over them.

John's hands roved possessively over Rodney's body, squeezing a nipple and giving his cock a slow stroke before cupping his balls. Rodney moaned and rolled his head back so it was resting on John's shoulder. Taking advantage, John kissed his lips softly, as deep as he could get from this angle.

"Feels good," Rodney said against John's lips.

"Mm, hmm," John said, still playing with Rodney's balls. "Don't come, though."

And just like that, Rodney went from pliant and agreeable to annoyed. "Oh, come _on_. We've played these games for two days. Aren't you tired of them yet?"

John squeezed Rodney's balls warningly. "Nope. I'll tell you when I've had enough."

It didn't work to shut Rodney up, and he began to struggle, pulling on the cuffs securing him to the headboard. "Well, I've had enough. Get off of me."

Releasing his grip on Rodney's balls, John rolled Rodney on to his stomach, following so that he didn't have to pull out. Pinning him to the bed by his shoulders, he thrust in _hard_. "Are you safewording, Rodney, or are you just bitching to hear your own voice?"

"I, I -"

"Because if you're bitching just to hear yourself, I'm going to have to punish you." John pulled out till just the head of his cock was still inside Rodney, and then pushed in hard and fast. "You don't want to have to go back to not being allowed to talk, do you?"

Rodney whimpered, then demanded, "Get off of me. I mean it, John."

"No, you don't," John said. "If you meant it, there's a little three letter word you could use to make me stop, and you aren't. I think you like it too much to say it. I think you like it when I make you just." He thrust in hard to punctuate the sentence. "Take it."

This time, the sound Rodney made was a whine, and he scrabbled at the sheets below him. John didn't bother to say anything more, just fucking him hard and fast, letting his orgasm come up over him. Slamming in one last time, he came deep inside Rodney's ass. He took a moment to catch his breath, and then pulled out roughly, causing Rodney to cry out.

Unhooking Rodney's hands from the headboard, he demanded, "Turn over, Rodney."

"Fuck you," Rodney started to squirm away. John stopped him by grabbing him by the hair.

"I said, turn over."

He stopped moving, but he didn't turn over until John released his hair and started to smack his ass. Then he flipped over, face a mask of defiance. He opened his mouth to say something - cutting, no doubt - and John slapped his face. "I don't want to hear it."

Rodney was clearly fuming, but he kept his mouth shut this time. John grabbed his hands and pulled them above his head, attaching them to the headboard once again. "You will stay here and you will stay quiet, do you hear me?"

"Yes, _sir_ ," Rodney said, as sarcastically as he could.

"Okay, that's it." John slid off the bed and padded to the closet. Opening a few drawers in the chest set into the back wall, he found what he was looking for.

Going back to the bed, he held up the gag. Rodney's eyes grew huge in his face, and he shook his head frantically. John set it down on the bed, and climbed up, straddling Rodney's waist. "Open your mouth."

"No, please, John," Rodney begged, but John just picked up the gag. It had a small dildo attached to it - not long enough to choke Rodney, but long enough that he wouldn't be able to ignore its presence.

"The longer you fight me, the worse your punishment is going to be," John said, implacable. "I warned you. I warned you more than once, actually, so you have no excuse. Now, _open your mouth_."

Clearly reluctant, Rodney opened his mouth, and John slid the gag into place, making sure that Rodney wouldn't choke. Once he was satisfied with how it fit, he fastened the strap holding it in place, making sure that it wasn't too tight, and pressed a bell into his hand. "You need to safeword, you drop the bell. Nod if you understand."

Rodney hesitated, and then nodded. His jaw worked as if he could spit the gag out, but the straps held it in place, and with his hands cuffed to the headboard, he couldn't move to unfasten it. John waited until Rodney stopped, eyes focusing on his face. "You misbehaved, Rodney. You know it and I know it. You know I wouldn't tolerate it in bed at home, so I'm not sure why you thought it was okay to do here. I don't much care, either. I do care that you not do it again."

Sliding down Rodney's body, so that he was perched over his thighs, he said, "So, I'm going to punish you. It's going to take a nice, long time, and it's going to hurt, and then you're going to have to make it up to me if you want me to even _consider_ letting you come today."

At that, Rodney whimpered, back arching as if he was offering himself up to whatever John wanted to do. John ran his hands over his chest, feeling muscle and fine skin underneath the chest hair. He also felt knots of tension that even two days of play hadn't gotten rid of, and he made a mental note to give Rodney a full rubdown before bed that night.

For now, though, he had other plans. He slid his hands over Rodney's nipples. He waited until Rodney closed his eyes in surrender, then pinched and twisted them both, hard, making Rodney groan through the gag. He kept it up until they were firm points, just a little swollen. Then he climbed off Rodney, patting him on the leg, and saying, "Be a good boy and stay there," before heading for the closet. Even through the gag, he heard Rodney snort.

He had to work hard to hide his amusement as he picked out a selection of toys to use on Rodney. Gathering them up together, he brought them back to the bed and dumped them next to Rodney before climbing back up on the bed and kneeling next to him.

Any doubt about whether Rodney was enjoying what John was doing was answered by the way his cock was hard and leaking, and John couldn't resist, bending down and licking away drops of precome. Rodney cried out, his hips coming up off the bed, and John grinned before turning to the small pile of toys he'd brought over. Picking up a gates of hell, he held it up so that Rodney could see it. "I think we'll start with this, and you'll wear it the rest of the day. If you can prove to me that you're a good boy, I'll take it off after dinner."

Rodney shook his head, but the bell stayed in his hand, so John started to slide the rings down over Rodney's hard dick. The largest ring went around his bare balls as well, and Rodney moaned as John pushed them through. When the last ring was in place, snug just below the head of Rodney's cock, John paused to admire the effect. The black leather and steel rings were a nice complement to Rodney's flushed dick, and he told Rodney as much.

Blushing, Rodney closed his eyes, but John just slapped his dick lightly. "Now, none of that. You earned this punishment, you watch as I hand it out."

Obediently, Rodney opened his eyes, meeting John's. The trust there was so overwhelming that it hit John like a blow to the chest, making him turn away to catch his breath. When he looked back, Rodney was still staring at him, eyes open wide, and John wasn't really sure what to do for a long second.

Then Rodney whimpered, shifting his hips and making his bound dick bounce on his stomach, and that got John's attention back on the matters at hand. Picking up the first of multiple small clips, he held it up for Rodney to see. "You know, other than shaving them, I've pretty much left your balls alone, haven't I?"

Rodney nodded, expression turning eager. "Can't have that, can we?" John said. Pinching a small bit of skin between his fingers, John attached the clip. It wasn't very tight - he didn't want to damage the vulnerable sac - but it still was going to hurt like a bitch when it came off.

Relaxing into the bed, Rodney spread his legs just a little wider, offering himself up to John, and John took advantage, attaching a half dozen more clips to Rodney's scrotum. By the time he finished, Rodney was squirming, moaning just loud enough to be heard past the gag.

Flicking one of the clips with a fingernail, he smiled at the louder sound that got. "Good?"

Nodding, Rodney tried to say something that was effectively muffled by the gag. The look on his face was one of frustration when John looked at him. "Forgot, didn't you?" Rodney gave him another nod, then shrugged as if to say, "What did you expect from me?"

Leaving his balls alone for a moment, John picked up several candles from among the toys on the bed. When he set them on the nightstand, lighting them, Rodney's eyes got huge. "Ever play with wax?" he asked.

Rodney shook his head no, and John smiled wider. "I wonder what it's going to feel like when I let it drip on your cock and balls?" That got a frantic headshake, and a pleading look. "I warned you it was going to hurt, didn't I?" Rodney gave a small nod. "Do you want to safeword?" No. "Do you still have your bell?" Rodney shook it so that the faint jingling could be heard. "Good boy."

While the candle wax melted, John went to work on Rodney's nipples, pinching and twisting them some more, until they were red and puffy. Then he picked up two clamps from the bed, ones that were heavier and adjustable. Applying them to Rodney's nipples, he tightened them until Rodney cried out and arched his back. Then he sat back on his heels and admired the pretty picture that Rodney made.

There was a faint sheen of sweat coating Rodney's skin, and John leaned down to lick a stripe up his neck. Rodney tipped his head, trying to give him better access, and John nuzzled at his ear. "Ready, Rodney?"

Rodney nodded, and John knelt back up, picking up one of the candles off the nightstand. "Which do you think first? Nipples or cock?"

Making a muffled pleading sound, Rodney arched his back again, offering up his chest to the wax. Always willing to oblige, John held the candle up about a foot above Rodney and dripped some of the wax on his clamped nipples. Rodney whimpered behind the gag, but it was too soft and John decided that he wanted to hear it. Setting the candle down, he turned his attention to undoing the gag, letting it slide out of Rodney's mouth slowly.

Fascinated by the way it looked, spit slick and shiny, he fucked Rodney's mouth with the toy. In response, Rodney started to actively suck on it. It made John hard to think about his cock in Rodney's mouth, but he knew that Rodney was just trying to distract him from the candles. Pulling the toy out of Rodney's mouth, he laid it on the bed. "You can make noise, but no words," he said. "Say one word without permission and the gag goes back."

Rodney nodded, and John turned to pick up a candle again. This time, when he dripped a little wax on the other nipple, Rodney gave a clear moan that shot straight to John's dick. Wanting to hear it again, he dripped more and more wax on Rodney's nipples, till they were coated in cooling white wax and there was no more melted wax in the candle.

Blowing it out, John set it back on the nightstand before picking up another lit one. Shifting around so that he was straddling Rodney's thighs, he settled himself firmly against the bed, pinning Rodney's legs down. "You know what I'm going to do now," he stated. Nodding, Rodney bit his lip in an obvious effort not to speak. "Cock or balls first? I'll let you choose."

When Rodney didn't say anything for a long moment, John transferred the candle to his left hand and smacked Rodney's cock with the right. "Which one, Rodney?"

"C-cock," Rodney stuttered out, his eyes slamming shut. John nodded, and reached out to hold his steel-hard dick steady. Aiming carefully, he poured a little wax, letting it drip between the rings of the gates that he was still wearing. Rodney whimpered, hips moving restlessly as John poured some more, loving the reaction he was getting.

He only stopped when the second candle was empty, and then he put it out, reaching over and picking up the third candle. Resettling himself, he waited, letting the anticipation build for Rodney, wanting him to be on edge.

When the tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife, he raised the candle. Wanting to make sure that he didn't actually burn the fragile skin of Rodney's sac, he lifted the candle a little higher, but Rodney's reaction was still everything he could have hoped for as he yelled and thrashed under John. John rode it out, waiting for him to calm before he used more wax.

By the time the third candle was ready to be put out, Rodney was sucking in sobbing breaths, though his face was mostly dry. Setting down the candle, John shifted around till he was lying next to Rodney, pulling him close. Rodney came willingly enough, though he was still shuddering. "Ready to be a good boy?" John asked. "Or do I need to punish you some more?"

"I'll be good," Rodney said in a rush. "I'll be so good for you. Please."

"Shh," John said, running a soothing hand over Rodney's side. "I believe you. Just a little more pain, when the clamps come off, and then we'll be all done for now, okay?"

Rodney nodded shakily, and John half sat up, staying close to Rodney but making sure that he could reach Rodney's balls. He had to brush away some of the wax to get to the clamps, but then he was pulling them off, one after another, as Rodney got louder and louder. John knew that the pain of the clamps coming off was always greater than them going on, and Rodney was really feeling it as they came off.

When the last clamp had come off his balls, Rodney took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "The nipple clamps are going to be worse, aren't they, Rodney? Since they're tighter?" Rodney nodded, hands twisting together anxiously as John let his fingers drag up over Rodney's stomach and chest. Normally, Rodney would be allowed to come when nipple clamps were coming off, but John wasn't allowing him that endorphin rush to go with it. And he wasn't gentle when he removed them, instead knocking them loose one after the other and making Rodney yell.

As soon as they were off, though, John wrapped his arm around Rodney's chest and pulled him in tight, letting him moan out his pain and pleasure against John's neck. "Shh," he said. "You're a good boy. Took that so beautifully."

Rodney squirmed, trying to get closer with his hands still bound to the headboard, and John reached up to release him. As soon as his hands were free, Rodney turned on his side, burying his face against John's chest. John stroked up and down Rodney's back, soothing and petting him until Rodney had calmed some. Only then did he shift so that his cock was pressed firmly against Rodney's hip.

He lifted his face at that, meeting John's gaze full on. "What do you want?" he asked eagerly, and if this was the effect that candle wax was going to have on Rodney, then John was going to have to find a way to do it at home.

In answer, John sat up and swung around so that his feet were on the floor. He wanted to see Rodney kneeling, see him sucking on John's dick like that was the only thing that mattered. As if reading John's mind, Rodney slid off the bed, coming around so that he was standing between John's legs. Before he could slide to his knees, John pulled him down into a deep, lewd kiss.

It ended when Rodney slipped to his knees, reaching up for John's cock. As he slid inside Rodney's hot mouth, John let out a soft moan. God, he _loved_ Rodney's mouth.

Looking down at Rodney, he saw that Rodney's eyes were closed, an expression of bliss on his face as he licked and sucked John's dick. Not wanting to come too fast, John slid a hand into Rodney's hair, using it as a grip to slow him down. It didn't stop Rodney from taking John's cock deep into his throat, though, or swallowing around the head. The muscles of Rodney's throat rippled around John's cock, making him groan in pleasure. "Your mouth is so good, Rodney," he praised. "Such a good suck slut for me."

Rodney practically wriggled in place like an excited puppy, happy with the praise. He was lost in the basic actions of sucking and licking, and John knew from experience that when he was like this, the only thing that truly existed for Rodney was the cock in his mouth. It let him turn off that big brain and just not think for a while, and John was perfectly willing to let Rodney use him to get to that point.

He was getting closer and closer to coming. John brought up his other hand and used his grip on Rodney head to move him faster, forcing Rodney to fuck his face on John's dick. "Oh, yeah," John moaned, watching Rodney's face. "I'm going to come and you're going to swallow it." Rodney nodded as best he could, swallowing around John's dick again.

John's fingers tightened in Rodney's hair, holding him still so that his cock was deep in Rodney's throat. Moaning, he let his orgasm wash over him, shooting down Rodney's throat, still holding him in place.

Echoing his moan, Rodney worked to lick the last drops of come away from his cock, and then rested his forehead against John's thigh. John didn't hesitate, petting through Rodney's hair in reward. "Such a good boy."

"Mmm..." Rodney was practically purring in pleasure as he was petted, and John had to hold back a smile.

They stayed like that until Rodney started to shift uncomfortably on his knees. John offered him a hand, which he took, and John pulled him to his feet. With a cheerful slap to Rodney's ass, he said, "Go clean up. We're actually going to leave the room today."

Rodney nodded and scurried off to the bathroom, with John shouting after him, "And the gates stay on!"

~*~

By the time they returned to the room, both of them were pleasantly tired from a day of sightseeing throughout Key West, though if John never heard another rendition of _Margaritaville_ again it would be too soon. Rodney hadn't even bitched over much about the sun, which shocked the hell out of John. His plan was to go to the beach tomorrow, and that boded particularly well.

Rodney threw himself down on the bed still dressed, and grinned up at John. "That was fun."

"Yeah, it was." John crawled up on the bed next to Rodney and leaned in to give him a kiss. The best part, as far as John was concerned, was the fact that no one looked askance at two middle aged men spending their vacation together, even when one of them was still wearing wrist cuffs, which John had refused to let Rodney take off.

As their tongues tangled together, John rolled the two of them so that he was propped up above Rodney, pressing him back into the bed. Rodney groaned, hips arching up, and John could feel the rings on Rodney's cock through his jeans. "Problem?"

"You're a fucking tease," he said into John's mouth.

"You're loving every minute of it." John rocked his own hips, feeling Rodney's cock lengthen and harden.

"Well, yeah, but - " John cut Rodney off by kissing him again. Only Rodney turned his head and said, "Are you going to let me come tonight?"

John bit Rodney's ear, and then whispered, "Do you think you've earned it?"

"I, uh, I _could_."

"Oh, you could, could you?"

"Uh, huh." Rodney started to wiggle, and John, amused, let him get up. When Rodney started to strip, he laid back and watched. Rodney didn't try to make a tease out of it. Instead, he just stripped slowly and methodically, stopping to fold each article of clothing as it came off. When he was naked except for the rings circling his dick, he reached down and cupped his balls, as if he was presenting them to John. "You can do anything you want to me, as long as I get to come."

John got off the bed and prowled towards Rodney, pulling his naked body up against John's clothed body. "I can do anything anyway. You're _mine_." Rodney melted into the embrace, tension flowing out of him like water. John bent his head and bit Rodney _hard_ on the shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. Rodney didn't flinch, didn't pull away. Instead, he held still, barely even breathing as John marked him.

Pulling back, John admired the bruise he'd left on Rodney's shoulder. It would be mostly faded by the time they went back to Atlantis, but for now... Turning his head so that he could whisper into Rodney's ear, he said, "I want to heat your ass again, but I don't want to tie you up. I want you to bend over and take it because you want it, even though I might not let you come."

Rodney made a soft sound and pulled away. John let him go, curious about what he was going to do, and watched as Rodney backed towards the bed and turned around when the sides hit him in the knees. Bending over the side of the bed, he rested his hands on the mattress and wiggled his ass at John. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

He couldn't help it. He laughed, and looking at Rodney just made it worse, because he was grinning too. Going to the closet, he debated what to use on Rodney. This wasn't a punishment, and Rodney didn't need to be taken down hard. This was just for fun, so he selected a heavy leather flogger and a strap.

Carrying them over to the bed, he laid them next to Rodney on the bed, in his line of sight. Running his hands over globes of Rodney's ass, he admired the bruises that he'd left earlier in the week that were starting to fade. "God, you look good like this," he said. "I wish we could play hard more often back in Atlantis."

"No, you don't," Rodney contradicted him. "If we could play like this all the time, it wouldn't mean as much to either of us."

Giving a little sigh, John agreed. "Though coming on vacation, just the two of us like this? Is a lot of fun."

"You tell me that when you're the one in the cockring," Rodney grumbled, making John laugh again.

"I happen to think that you look good like this, and maybe I should do it more often." Before Rodney could say anything to that, John lifted his hand, bringing it down on Rodney's ass in a stinging swat, right over the worst of the bruising. Rodney yelped, but then immediately pushed his ass further back, as if asking for more.

John was more than happy to oblige, peppering Rodney's ass with spanks and turning it pink, then red. Only when it was hot under his hand did he stop, making Rodney whimper. "Oh, don't stop," he said.

"Gonna give you all you can handle," John said, picking up the flogger. It was long enough that he couldn't keep a hand on Rodney while he was using it, which he didn't like, but Rodney's reaction to the heavy thump of the leather more than made up for it. Ever time it connected with Rodney's ass or back, Rodney groaned, long and sexy, arching into the blow. "God, you're hot like this," John said, bringing it down over and over again. He made sure to break it up, trying not to follow a pattern, but it was difficult to focus when all he wanted to do was watch Rodney take it.

When the skin on Rodney's upper back was as red as that on his ass, he finally set the flogger down, stretching his arm a little as he did so. The damn thing was _heavy_ to swing for a long period of time. Moving in close, he rubbed his hands up Rodney's spine, feeling the heat. Rodney pushed back into the touch, moaning. "Rodney, are you tracking?" he asked, still petting him.

It took a second for Rodney to answer. "Uh... sort of?" Rodney sounded very unsure, and John nodded to himself. Rodney was nice and deep in headspace, and that was what John needed to know. Laying the flogger on the bed, he picked up the paddle.

"I want your thighs as red as your ass, Rodney," John said, and waited for Rodney's nod before bringing down across one leg. Rodney cried out, and John had to stop to rearrange his dick in his pants before giving a matching stripe to the other leg.

He paddled Rodney's thighs until they were bright red, and then changed the angle of the paddle, focusing on the spot where his thighs met his ass, smacking there over and over again until Rodney whimpered softly. Only then did he drop the paddle, shifting around behind Rodney so that he could press his cloth-covered erection tight against Rodney's ass. He knew the denim was rough against Rodney's tender skin, but Rodney just pushed back, trying to deepen the contact.

John hated to move away, but he needed to pick up the lube from the nightstand. Unzipping his jeans, he breathed a sigh of relief as he let his cock have room, and when he pulled it through the slot at the front of his boxers, he moaned softly. God, he was close already, and he wasn't even inside Rodney yet. Slicking up his cock, he spread Rodney's cheeks a little wider before pressing his cock to the small opening. When he pushed forward, Rodney pushed _back_ , taking him even faster than he'd planned.

When he was in Rodney up to the root, he pulled Rodney upright, letting his hands drop to Rodney's bound cock. Carefully, since Rodney was as hard as a rock, he slid the rings off, one after another. "Don't come yet," he warned.

"Uh, huh," Rodney said softly, so lost inside his own head that John didn't think he actually understood what he was being told. Wanting to see the pleasure on Rodney's face, John pulled out and guided him in turning around and lying on his back on the high bed. Once he was there, John wrapped Rodney's legs around his waist and pressed back inside.

Rodney's face was open in ways that he only got when he was like this, pushed hard down into the space where it all felt good, and John couldn't resist - he had to kiss him. Leaning forward, he took Rodney's mouth forcefully even as his hips continued to move.

Groaning, Rodney opened to the kiss, letting John do whatever he wanted. "Please, please," he whispered against John's lips.

Knowing exactly what Rodney wanted, John thrust in even harder, feeling the wet tip of Rodney's cock press against his stomach. "Gonna come for me, slut?" he asked, making Rodney cry out. One of his hands released its grip on Rodney's hip, and he shifted so that he could tangle it in Rodney's hair, yanking his head to the side and biting down on his neck before asking again. "Close?"

"Yes," Rodney said, voice spiraling out of his control as he lost it. "Going to... going to...."

"Well, come on, slut," he said, tightening his hand into a fist, adding just a little more pain to the pleasure that Rodney was feeling. Rodney cried out, long and loud, and his hole clenched tight around John's dick as he came.

John made a point of breathing through Rodney's orgasm, because he wasn't quite ready to come yet. When Rodney melted back into the bed, his eyes opening, John began to move again. Rodney opened his eyes, hazy with pleasure, and said, "God, John," as John continued to fuck him, now moving deep and slow.

Bending his head, he sucked one of Rodney's swollen nipples into his mouth, nipping at the tip, and then laving it with his tongue as his hips continued to move. Rodney whined, and John released it to smile down at him. "Problems?"

"No, god, no," he said. "Feel free." The last word came out on a gasp as John fingered the other nipple.

Then Rodney got a look of concentration on his face. Before John could ask, Rodney's ass grew tight around his cock, then tighter. "Christ," he growled out, hips slamming forward to get as deep as he could.

As Rodney relaxed, he gave John a cheeky smile, and then he did it again.

Unable to take it, John slammed forward a few more times, before coming hard enough to see stars. Collapsing onto Rodney, he rolled to one side, groaning as he pulled out of Rodney. Rodney's breathing was high pitched and quick, and when John looked, he could see why - he was hard again.

Wrapping his hand around Rodney's dick, he gave it two quick pulls, and then paused. "You gonna be a good boy tomorrow if I let you come again?"

"Yes. I _promise_." Rodney gave him a pleading look, and John started to move his hand again, jerking him off fast and harsh. It didn't take long before Rodney spilled all over John's hand, and John had to smile, holding his hand up so that Rodney could lick it clean.

Exhausted, John shifted up to the head of the bed while Rodney went to get a washcloth. By the time he got back, John was drifting happily, and when Rodney climbed into the bed with him, he roused just enough to say, "If I don't tie you, will you be good?"

"Yes, John. It's your turn to get some rest. I've got it."


	4. Intense Day Four

John woke to the sensation of a hot wet mouth on his dick, sucking softly. When he cracked open his eyes, it was to see Rodney lying between his spread thighs, mouth on his cock, eyes closed in obvious bliss as he sucked and licked. John didn't even make an effort to hold back the soft groan, and he reached down to stroke Rodney's hair. "God, Rodney," he said.

Rodney's eyes opened, and he smiled around the cock in his mouth. As John continued to stroke his hair, Rodney's eyes fell shut again, and he returned his attention to what he was doing. If the soft moans and whimpers weren't enough to convince John that he was enjoying what he was doing, the way that Rodney was humping the bed would have given it away.

"You're such a good cock-sucker," he said, hand tightening in Rodney's hair, pulling it lightly. Rodney didn't fight it, just taking John even deeper into his throat and swallowing. John moaned, hips coming up off the bed as pleasure washed through him. Rodney just rode it out, hands on John's hips to try and gentle him.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to carry John off, into a gentle orgasm that left him drowsy and sated. Still gripping Rodney's hair, he tugged gently. "Get up here," he said softly.

Rodney climbed over his leg and slid up his body, coming face to face with John. He was smiling, even if his face was a little pinched. "You're so good at that," John said, letting his hand settle on Rodney's face, pulling him in for a deep kiss. He could taste his own come on Rodney's tongue, and if he hadn't just come, he'd have gotten hard again at that.

Flushing, Rodney tucked his head into the crook of John's neck, mumbling something that John couldn't hear. "What was that?"

"I said, I wanted to taste you." That made John smile and kiss Rodney again. Letting his hand drift down to Rodney's ass, he pulled him even closer, feeling the heat of Rodney's erection against his hip.

"What? No asking for a reward?"

Rodney sighed. "There's no point, is there? You're not going to let me come until tonight, anyway." But Rodney didn't sound unhappy about it, and as a reward John flipped him onto his back, taking his mouth in a hard kiss.

"You're such a good boy," he said, before kissing Rodney again. By the time he pulled back, Rodney was panting hard and looked pleased. "You know what? Good boys get presents." Moving further down, he sucked one of Rodney's nipples into his mouth. It was still swollen and hot from its treatment the day before, and Rodney made a soft sound that was between a whimper and a whine.

He didn't suck for long before he started to move further down, laying a trail of biting kisses across Rodney's stomach and right down to the root of his cock. When he glanced up, Rodney was looking hopeful, and John gave him a wink before he swallowed Rodney's cock down.

Rodney gave a hoarse cry, and his hips gave one buck before he managed to regain control. John just focused on the taste in his mouth, the smooth skin under his lips. Rodney tasted so good, and it made John a little giddy when he realized that Rodney was all his to play with. He could stop now, and while Rodney would bitch and moan, that would be the end of it. He didn't want that, though. He wanted to taste everything that Rodney had to offer, so he redoubled his efforts.

It didn't take long for Rodney to be begging softly. "Please, John, please. I'll be so good for you, do anything you want. Just _please_ let me come."

In answer, John nodded then swallowed. The pressure against the head of Rodney's cock was apparently more than he could take, because he started to come almost immediately, filling John's mouth with bitter fluid, which John happily swallowed.

John carefully nursed him through the aftershocks, then slid up Rodney's body to kiss him softly. Rodney looked dazed and pleased, and John was happy to have put that look there.

For a long time, they lay together, just kissing, until John's lips felt bruised and swollen. Only then, did he try to roll away from Rodney to get out of the bed, and he found that it was the hardest thing he'd done since they'd gotten there. He'd been having fun, controlling everything that had been happening, and Rodney certainly looked more rested, but it was tiring at the same time. Doing something as mundane as sucking Rodney off had seemed to restore some balance that had been missing.

He came to a sudden decision. Both Rodney and he needed a break from the roles that he'd been enforcing so rigidly. But he needed to word this carefully, or Rodney would try to run roughshod over him when it came time for John to resume control. "How would you feel about changing things up?"

"What do you mean?" Rodney looked curious, but not terribly excited - at least, not yet.

"You get to be in charge for a while. Anything you want, I'll do, within reason."

Rodney met his eyes squarely, but didn't immediately jump at the chance, which kind of surprised John. "For how long?"

"Just for today - say, until we go to bed tonight. Tomorrow morning, I'm back in charge."

"Can I fuck you?"

The thought made John squirm in good ways. It wasn't often that he let Rodney fuck him, but every time he did, he remembered how good Rodney could make it. "Sure. Okay."

"How about spanking you? Can I do that as well?"

That required John to think, because he didn't usually let Rodney actually assume that much control. But he figured that Rodney probably deserved to get a little of his own back. "Yeah, I guess."

"Then, yes. That sounds good." Rodney leaned in and pressed a quick kiss against John's lips, then surprised him by jumping out of the bed. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Moving more slowly, John climbed out of the bed and stood facing Rodney, who was practically vibrating in place. "For you to tell me what we're doing?"

"Well, for now, you're showering," Rodney grinned. "Then we're going back to that bookstore so I can get something to read for when you invariably drag me to the beach."

"And then?"

"That's for me to know and you to worry about."

~*~

Rodney in a bookstore was no trivial thing. By the time John had picked out two books to take home with him, Rodney had had a stack at least ten books high, and it had taken everything John had not to argue with him. Instead, he patiently waited while Rodney picked out two more, and then paid for the whole lot.

After lunch, they headed back to the room, and John wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit nervous. Rodney and he sometimes fooled around as equals, but they had never switched places before, so this was completely new to both of them. Rodney was clearly nervous as well, if the little glances that he kept shooting John's way meant anything.

Trying to be reassuring, John said, "You know, we could just hang out for the evening. Don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"No, no, I want to," Rodney said. "Just trying to decide what I'm going to do to you." Rodney tapped one finger against his top lip for a second. "Why don't we start with you taking off your clothes?"

"Um, okay," John said. He systematically stripped out of his clothes, folding them and placing them in a stack on one of the chairs. Rodney didn't move to take his own off, though John could see the outline of his cock through his pants.

Naked, he had to resist the urge to cover himself, because Rodney was staring at him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so vulnerable, and he didn't like it.

When Rodney finally looked away, John took a deep breath. He focused on his breathing as Rodney went to the closet and started to rummage through it, clearly looking for something. There wasn't anything in that closet that John particularly wanted used on him, but he'd promised. He nearly reneged, though, when Rodney returned with a leather cock ring.

He bit his lip as Rodney fastened it around his cock and balls. He'd never felt less like sex in his life, and his cock reflected that, staying stubbornly soft. Rodney didn't say anything about it, just undressing rapidly. He climbed up on the bed and sat down with his back to the headboard. "Come here, John."

John swallowed against a throat gone dry, and climbed up on the bed. When he would have straddled Rodney's legs, Rodney shook his head. "Lay across my lap," he said softly.

He had to bite his lip and forced himself to do as he was told, especially since he could guess what Rodney was going to do to him.

Except that for a long time, Rodney didn't say anything, didn't touch him. John started to shift uneasily, and Rodney's left hand came down on his neck, holding him still. "Close your eyes," he said.

He did as he was told, and found it easier to relax into the touch. He wasn't tied, he could stop this any time he wanted. Besides, he'd agreed to it. When Rodney's right hand started to rub his ass, he was relaxed enough that he didn't bolt off of Rodney's lap.

The first slap was light, barely hard enough to make a sound, but John gasped anyway. Even after Rodney lifted his hand, he could feel where he'd been slapped, like a warm spot on his ass. The second and third carried more force, making John have to take deep breaths.

Then he forgot to count, as Rodney started to spank him in earnest, in a measured, steady rhythm. John couldn't stop the sounds that started to pour out, but he could clench his teeth so that at least they weren't understandable words.

When Rodney paused, John was more than a little ashamed to realize that he was arching up into his hand, mutely begging for more. But endorphins were starting to flood through his body, making his breath come hard and his cock get hard. "Rodney," he said, the name slipping out before he could stop it.

"Yeah, John," Rodney said, and he resumed spanking him, with enough force that John could feel each individual blow. His ass felt hot and swollen, and he was lifting into each one, pressing his cock into Rodney's hairy thigh each time his hips came down. He was humping Rodney's leg like a dog in heat, but he no longer cared.

This time when Rodney stopped, John found himself actually begging. "Don't stop. Please don't stop," he said, but Rodney just chuckled.

"I don't want you to come yet," he said. Giving John one last slap to his ass, he said, "Flip over on your back."

John did as he was told, eager to see what Rodney had planned now. As soon as he was settled, Rodney leaned down to kiss him, while his hands petted and stroked. John wasn't even aware that he was being arranged until Rodney pressed his hands into the pillow above his head and said, "Leave them there."

Rodney was watching him closely, obviously trying to see if John was going to object. When he didn't, he nodded and started to shift.

Before John realized what Rodney was going to do, Rodney had straddled his chest, his cock bobbing a few inches from John's mouth. John tried to lift his head, tried to get closer to it, but Rodney just pressed his head back down on the pillow. "Let me..." he said, shifting slightly and leaning forward so that one of his hands was on the headboard. The other guided his cock into John's open mouth.

Rodney slid his dick slowly in. John found himself panting, wanting more and more as Rodney went deeper. He found himself wanting to beg, and was grateful that the cock in his mouth meant that he couldn't. But Rodney seemed to know what John wanted, and started to move his hips, fucking John's mouth shallowly.

John couldn't believe how good it felt to be used like this. He didn't have to think, didn't have to try to please. His entire role was to take what he was given, and that freedom made him moan.

The sound seemed to get to Rodney, who slid in even deeper. "Oh, god," Rodney moaned as the head of his cock slid down John's throat. "Oh, fuck. Yeah, take it." He was moving faster, moving deeper on each stroke, and John couldn't do anything but groan.

Echoing the sound, Rodney suddenly pulled out, and John gasped for air at the same time that he found himself begging Rodney not to stop. "Please. Wanna taste you."

But Rodney's hand was whipping along his shaft, and John suddenly realized what he was going to do. Before he could object, Rodney demanded, "Close your eyes," and without thinking, John did as he was told. Moments later, he felt drops of wetness on his cheek and jaw.

He climbed off John faster than John expected, given that he'd just come, and John felt him settle next to him. Then he felt fingers on his face, and Rodney said, "Open your mouth." When John obeyed, Rodney slipped his fingers inside, and John eagerly sucked the come off of them.

Little by little, Rodney fed John his come, only stopping when his face was mostly clean. "You can open your eyes now," he said, and John did. Then he whimpered and flexed his hips, making his bound cock bounce on his belly. Rodney laughed. "You've made me wait until night time for three days. You can wait for one."

John wanted to bitch that it wasn't fair, but it really was, so he kept his mouth shut. Instead he asked, "Can I move now?" Rodney nodded, and John rolled so that he could wrap himself around Rodney, burying his face in Rodney's neck. The spicy scent of Rodney's sweat made him nuzzle even closer, licking a little at his neck, but Rodney pulled back, just a little. "Sleep, John. You haven't slept well the last few nights, and I know it's because you think someone needs to be on watch. Well, that someone is me, this time. Sleep."

Huffing a sigh, John closed his eyes. He wasn't going to be able to sleep, but he'd humor Rodney and at least try.

~*~

When he cracked his eyes back open, it was because Rodney was having a low voiced conversation with someone. Not sure how long he'd been out, or what Rodney was doing, he was very careful not to move, listening to see if he could figure out what was happening.

Then he heard the scratching of pen on paper and smelled food, and realized that it must have been room service, and okay, maybe he'd been tireder than he thought to have slept so long. He waited until Rodney padded across the room to the bed, and then pulled Rodney down on top of him. "Hey," he said, voice sleep-roughened.

Rodney squirmed around a little before propping himself up on his hands. "Hi," he said, smiling softly. "How do you feel?"

"Horny," John said, then laughed a little. "And hungry. What am I smelling?"

"Lasagna." Rodney ducked down and kissed John quickly. "Hungry I can deal with right now. Horny will have to wait a little while."

John harrumphed, but let go of Rodney so that he could slip back out of the bed. Sliding out from under the covers, he followed Rodney over to the table. Rodney motioned at him to sit, and he obeyed quickly. Now that he was up and moving, he was _hungry_.

The two of them made short work of plates of lasagna, salad and garlic bread, and it was only when John sat back in his chair with a contented sigh that he realized that Rodney was dressed and he wasn't. Just like that, knowledge of his position - temporary as it may be - slammed through him. With the embarrassment and, yeah, a little bit of fear, came the realization that there were things he could do that he normally wouldn't consider.

Standing up, he walked to Rodney's side of the table. Pushing Rodney's legs apart, he perched himself on one knee and leaned down for a kiss. "John, don't," Rodney said before his lips could touch.

Hurt, John pulled back, only to have the back of his neck grabbed and shaken. "You stupid man. I didn't want you to kiss me because my breath reeks of garlic."

"Like I care?"

"Well, yeah, there is that," and then Rodney tugged him down into a possessive, needy kiss, full of promise. John moaned into it, wanting it to never end. A sharp nip to his lower lip as Rodney pulled back made him whimper embarrassingly.

"Go lie down on the bed, on your stomach," Rodney said, and John hurried to obey, wanting to feel it when Rodney pushed his way inside. His cock was hard again inside the cock ring, and it made him more than a little desperate.

Spreading his legs in invitation, he waited impatiently for Rodney to finish whatever it was that he was doing and join him When the bed finally dipped and swayed under his weight, John let out a silent sigh of relief. But instead of going between John's legs, Rodney knelt to one side of his hip. "It's gonna be kinda hard to fuck me from there," he said.

"I'm not going to fuck you. At least, not yet," Rodney said, and John could _hear_ the smile in his voice, but he was distracted by the way that Rodney started to massage his ass; big, warm hands systematically rubbing and squeezing. The skin on his ass was still exquisitively sensitive from the earlier spanking, but there was no pain in Rodney's touch.

Rodney's hands moved up, so that they were rubbing out knots in John's back, knots that he hadn't even been aware of. As one large one released, he gasped in sudden relief that was almost better than pleasure. "You're as bad as me," Rodney said, and John was forced to agree, because otherwise Rodney might stop, and he couldn't take it if he did.

"That's it, just relax," Rodney murmured as he continued to massage John's back, turning him into a pliant puddle of goo on the bed. By the time Rodney finished, John would have let him do anything he wanted.

When Rodney traced light fingers down his back, John arched up into the touch, and then the fingers were sliding down his crack, all the way down to his balls, and then back up. John was too relaxed to tense up, though, and he found himself murmuring, "Yeah, yeah."

The second time his fingers came back, they were wet, and distantly John realized that he hadn't even noticed when Rodney had opened the lube. Not that he cared, either, as the tip of one finger settled over his hole, pushing just the tiniest bit.

He lifted his hips, trying to encourage Rodney, but Rodney just pulled back till he wasn't touching anymore. As soon as John relaxed back down on the bed, the finger came back, and still hovered around the outside of his entrance.

That set the pattern for an infinite span of time. Every time John did something to encourage Rodney to move faster, deeper, harder, Rodney pulled away entirely. When he didn't, Rodney moved with all the speed of a glacier. By the time he had his finger all the way inside John, he was sweating and shaking with the effort to stay still.

When Rodney brushed over his prostate, John cried out, hands tangling with the blankets in an effort to stay still. He couldn't move. He _couldn't_ , because if he did, Rodney would pull out, _again_ , and John didn't think he could bear it.

Then Rodney was pulling out _anyway_ , and he couldn't stop the high pitched whine that ripped free from his throat. "Shh, John. Being so good," Rodney whispered. "Two fingers now."

True to his word, Rodney pushed in slowly with two fingers, making John gasp at the stretch. It had been a long time since he'd let Rodney inside, and the penetration was almost painful, though not painful enough to make him stop. He bit down on his forearm, trying to stop the little whispers of sound that kept getting free. When he though that he was either going to have to move or go mad from the urge, he said, "Please, Rodney. Fuck me faster?"

Rodney froze, and then his fingers slipped out of John's ass. He cried out at the loss. "Don't stop! I'll be good!"

"I know you'll be good," Rodney said, but he slid off the bed anyway. When John turned his head, frantic to figure out what Rodney was doing, he saw him headed towards the closet, and his stomach gave a sickening lurch.

He kept silent until Rodney returned with a set of wrist cuffs. Fighting the little voice telling him to hide his hands from Rodney, he mutely held them out for Rodney to wrap the leather around them. As he heard the lock _snick_ shut, he closed his eyes, focused on his breathing. He had told Rodney that he could do anything he wanted - he wasn't going to safeword over such a little thing.

Pulling John's hands over his head, Rodney attached the cuffs to the clips set in to the headboard, and before he could stop himself, John tugged on them, trying to see if he could get lose. The damn cuffs held, and John had to close his eyes to keep from freaking out. He took deep breaths, letting each one out slowly. Rodney seemed to realize how close John was, because he didn't say anything for a long moment. When he finally did, it wasn't what John expected.

"God, you look beautiful like that," Rodney said. "Maybe we should do this more often."

Just the thought made John want to panic all over again. He didn't know how Rodney could do it - could allow John to tie him up and tease him and hurt him and leave him on the edge of coming all day. The fact of the matter was that Rodney _loved_ it, even as he struggled and cursed. John? John didn't think he could bear it.

Rodney didn't say anything else. Instead, he seemed to wait until John got his breathing under control, and then he slid his fingers back inside John, twisting and bending them so that they pressed right on his prostate, making him cry out and pull on the cuffs, trying frantically to get loose. All he wanted was to rut his way to completion against Rodney, and he _couldn't_.

Not removing his fingers, Rodney stretched out over top of him, mostly blanketing him. Rodney's lips pressed against his neck, and his weight was comforting against the deep desire to struggle. John turned his head, trying to kiss Rodney, and Rodney returned it with interest, making it wet and sloppy and oh, so good.

This time, when Rodney pulled his fingers free, John groaned but didn't struggle. Rodney shifted, so that he was lying between John's wide-spread legs, and John could feel his cock brushing up against his ass. "F-fuck," he stuttered out, trying to keep his hips down on the bed.

"So good," Rodney said, kneeling up, and then the head of his cock pressed up against his hole. Rodney's cock was _much_ larger than a couple of fingers, and he had to take deep breaths to stay relaxed as he started to push forward. The head breached the ring of muscle, and both of them gasped at the same time. Rodney didn't stop, though, pushing a little harder, then pulling out and pushing back in. This time, he sank all the way to his balls, which John could feel brushing against his ass.

It burned and stretched and was exactly what John had been craving to ground him. He couldn't stop it - his ass lifted as he tried to get Rodney just that little bit deeper. Then Rodney was pulling back, pulling _out_ and John cried out. "No!"

"Shh, John," Rodney said. He pulled on John's hips. "Kneel up for me." John came up on his knees, his face still on the bed, and felt Rodney spreading his cheeks with his hands. The head of his cock nudged up against him for a moment, then slid in on one smooth stroke. Kneeling changed the angle that Rodney was using, and he groaned as he passed right over his prostate.

"Don't come," Rodney said, and John whimpered and fisted his hands in an effort to try and control the urge to get off. The cock ring helped as well, making it slightly easier to keep control even as Rodney started to fuck in earnest.

It was a little eerie, because Rodney was near-silent as he fucked John. The only sounds were the _slap_ of Rodney's balls against John's ass, and the small sounds of Rodney breathing. John more than made up for the lack of sound, however, whimpering and groaning as Rodney fucked him closer and closer to an an orgasm that he wasn't supposed to have yet.

Rodney's hands tightened on his hips, leaving bruises that John could feel. His rhythm broke, and he started to slam into John, over and over again. Then, with a long, drawn-out moan, Rodney froze.

John could feel the increase in heat as Rodney came, and he frantically pushed back into him, not wanting to get left behind. But Rodney pulled out, leaving John aching and so horny that he saw nothing wrong with begging. "Oh, god, Rodney. Please. Need to come."

"You don't _need_ to come, John," Rodney said, throwing his own words back at him. "You _want_ to come."

John whimpered, his hips moving restlessly. He didn't know what to say, what to do, to get Rodney to let him come. "Turn over, John," Rodney murmured, and hoping that obedience was the right thing, John hurried to do as he was told, crossing his arms above his head and turning onto his back.

Rodney shifted so that he was between John's legs again, and slid what felt like three fingers into his ass, fucking him with short little strokes that did nothing more than serve to keep him on the edge. Unable to keep the words behind his teeth, John started to beg again, knowing that he sounded desperate and not caring. "Rodney, please, please, let me come. Please."

When he blinked the sweat from his eyes, he saw that Rodney was right above him, a wide smile on his face. "I suppose I should let you come. After all, if I don't, you'll just get even with me tomorrow night, won't you?"

He wanted to say yes, since that would guarantee him an orgasm, but it wasn't true. "No, won't. Agreed to this." Rodney's smile got even wider, and he started to fuck John just a little bit harder.

"That's true, you did." Rodney bent his head and licked over the head of John's dick, making him cry out and arch into the fleeting contact. "But I'm a nice guy, so I'll let you come in a few minutes.

"Oh, thank you," John said. Then Rodney sucked his cock into his mouth, and John had to take a sudden, harsh breath. It took everything he had not to buck up into that warm, wet heat. Rodney set a matching rhythm between fingers and mouth that left John sobbing in pleasure so intense it was almost pain.

His other hand was busy undoing the cock ring, and as the pressure disappeared, John let the wave of his orgasm overtake him and wash him clean. Rodney nursed him through every last gasp and shiver, only releasing him when John stopped shaking, sliding his fingers out at the same time.

John felt like putty, not wanting to do more than lie there and catch his breath, but Rodney climbed back up his body, kissing him gently while he unfastened the cuffs. "Oh, god," he moaned into the kiss. "Killed me."

"I hope not. We've got six more days here."

"Oh, yeah."

And tomorrow he was back in charge. It was going to be great.


	5. Intense Day Five

John slept better than he had in weeks - since before the latest set of attacks, anyway. Gradually, though, the sensation of being watched penetrated, and he blinked himself awake. Rodney smiled when he saw John's eyes open, but he didn't say anything. The quiet was somewhat unusual and John was unwilling to break it. That left the two of them staring at each other in a comfortable silence.

Still not speaking, John reached out one hand to rest against Rodney's cheek. Pulling him in for a close-mouthed kiss, he debated the merits of a morning fuck. It sounded good, but on the other hand, waiting had its benefits as well. Just then, the phone rang, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Hello?" he answered, a little confused, as no one knew where they were staying.

"Good morning, sir," said the chipper voice on the other end. "I'm calling because you'd tried to make reservations on the boat tour of the Keys. We've had a last-minute cancellation and wanted to know if you were still interested?"

"Uh..." John said. He tried to figure out if Rodney would make the other passengers want to kill him. Then he decided, what the hell. It wouldn't be any different from a day in the Pegasus galaxy, except that the other passengers would be unlikely to be armed. "What time do we need to be there?"

"You would need to be at the dock in about ninety minutes." Well, that was doable.

"Sounds like a plan. See you then." Hanging up the phone, he smiled at Rodney. "Time to shower. Let's go."

Rodney's face was alive with curiosity, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he gave John a quick peck before rolling out of bed and padding to the bathroom. John didn't linger, following Rodney into the bathroom and right into the shower. Pushing Rodney up against the tile wall, he gave him a deep kiss before releasing him and turning to wet his hair. "Much better," he said.

He was amused by the dopey smile on Rodney's face, but they didn't really have time to mess around. They swapped places under the showerhead with the grace of long practice, and John soaped up. Rodney was the first one out of the shower, but John said. "Pull out some clothes but don't get dressed just yet." The only answer he got was a grunt.

By the time he'd rinsed and dried off, Rodney was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, with two small piles of clothes next to him - his and John's. John didn't say anything. Instead, he went to the closet and pulled out one of the sealed plugs. Taking it to the bathroom, he washed it clean before bringing it back and setting it on the bed decisively. "Do I get any say in this?" Rodney asked, but he was already standing and turning around.

"You can safeword," John said. "Other than that, no, you don't get any say."

"You know you're going to get a raft of shit for being this highhanded when we get home," Rodney grumbled, but he bent over at the same time, distracting John with his ass. Glancing at the clock, John saw that they had a few minutes to spare, and so he sunk to his knees, parting Rodney's cheeks and licking a stripe over his hole.

Rodney squealed as he shifted, spreading his legs even wider. John took that as the invitation it was, sliding his tongue slowly into Rodney's opening, then pulling back to trace circles around it until Rodney was panting, begging him for more. Then he started to tongue fuck him in earnest, working his hole loose and wet.

When Rodney was pushing back into John's mouth, he pulled away, standing up and grabbing the lube off the nightstand. Slicking up his fingers, he pushed two inside Rodney, hard and fast and deep. Rodney made another wonderful sound at the sudden penetration, and when John rubbed over his prostate, he whimpered. John took that as his cue to pull back and out, before picking up the plug.

Spreading slick over the rubber surface, he lined it up with Rodney's hole. "Push back, Rodney," he said. "Take it in."

Rodney obeyed without arguing, taking the plug fast. When John twisted it, checking to make sure that it wasn't going to slip out, he whimpered again. "God, you look hot," John said, admiring the black rubber square that sat between Rodney's cheeks. With a slap to his ass, he said, "Okay, now get dressed."

Straightening slowly, Rodney turned to look at John. "Can't we stay here and fuck?"

"Nope. You're going to enjoy this, trust me."

"Fine. But I expect a good lunch today."

John just grinned and dressed quickly. He didn't try to hide his honest amusement at the cautious way that Rodney was moving, or the way that he had to carefully adjust his hard cock to fit in his jeans.

Once they were both dressed, they left the room and down to the front to catch a cab to the dock. The cab driver didn't say anything about the hotel that they were leaving, but John saw him raise one eyebrow in the rear view mirror at the small grunt Rodney made as he sat down on the seat. Relishing the fact that he didn't have to hide his relationship with Rodney, he let one hand rest on Rodney's thigh, squeezing it lightly. "Doing okay there, buddy?"

"Fine." Rodney's voice was grumpy but his lips curved up into a small smile. It fell off his face when the cab hit a pothole, though, and John laughed outright at the gasp that Rodney gave as the plug was rocked inside his body. Squeezing his leg again, he gave Rodney a reassuring look. "We're not spending the day in a car. You'll be fine."

"If I get rocked around like this on the boat, I'm going to kill you."

With a glance towards the cabdriver, who seemed far too interested in their conversation, John didn't answer Rodney. Instead, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Rodney's before whispering in his ear, "No, you won't."

Sighing, Rodney agreed. "No, I won't. I'll just fantasize about it."

"Well, that's all right then."

The cab pulled up at the dock, and they climbed out. Rodney was busy applying sunscreen as John paid for the cruise, and then they boarded the boat. They were obviously some of the last people to arrive, and they took two seats toward the front of the boat. The bench seats were hard, and Rodney squirmed around after sitting down, obviously trying to get comfortable and equally obviously failing.

John glanced around the boat and noticed that most of the people appeared to be in couples, and of those, the vast majority were either gay or lesbian. That gave him the confidence to rest his hand on the back of Rodney's neck, his thumb brushing the soft spot under his ear. "Settle," he said softly.

Rodney turned his glare on John, opening his mouth to tell John where to get stuffed, no doubt. Before he could, John applied a little pressure, hoping to transmit the thought that if Rodney didn't want to be in trouble, he wouldn't argue.

It appeared to work, too, because Rodney hushed, turning to face the front of the boat with a quiet "Harrumph," that John barely heard. In reward, John stroked his neck softly, trailing nails over the soft flesh and making Rodney shiver.

He tried to focus on what the tour guide was saying, but it was difficult, since every time the boat rocked, Rodney gasped or twitched. John knew that the plug was pushing in every time the boat went over a wave, and it was almost funny, except that it was also really fucking hot.

The tour was fascinating, John was sure, but he wasn't sure what all they'd looked at. Finally the boat pulled back into the dock. "Welcome back," said the ticket taker. "If you're hungry, there's a restaurant, and of course there's a souvenir shop."

Rodney turned pleading eyes on John, but John ignored them. "You know, I'm hungry," he said. Taking Rodney's hand, he led the way up the small hill towards the restaurant. Rodney made a small sound, and when John looked at him, Rodney dropped his eyes to where John was holding on to him.

"What?"

"Just - we've never held hands before."

John thought about that for a minute, and realized that Rodney was right - they hadn't. "Well, no time like the present," he said, tugging gently. "Let's go eat."

The chairs in the restaurant were hard wood, and Rodney sat with a barely disguised wince. "You all right?" John asked, smiling.

"You're a dead man," said Rodney, voice soft.

"You're loving every second of it," said John, equally softly. He would have said more, but the waiter came up and took their order.

They both ordered fish, after making sure that it didn't come bathed in lemon juice, and once the waiter was out of earshot, John leaned forward, whispering just loud enough for Rodney to hear. "When we're done here, I'm going to take you back to the hotel room and play with you for a long time, till you're begging for more and for me to stop, and then I'm going to play with you some more."

By the time he finished, Rodney's face was red and he was breathing faster, and John sat back in his chair, well-satisfied.

The fish came, and John tasted Rodney's, confirming the lack of lemon juice, before they both tucked into their food. It was amazing - tender and fresh - and they both ate until they were stuffed.

John paid the check, and the two of them made their way out of the restaurant through the souvenir shop. Rodney stopped and looked at the t-shirts, and insisted on buying a black one with the name of the restaurant on it for John, before they went outside.

Unsurprisingly, there weren't any taxis there, so John went back inside and asked the girl at the counter to call for one, and then went outside to wait with Rodney. He rested one hand on the back of Rodney's neck, brushing his thumb over the short hairs there, making Rodney shiver. A glance down showed a hard on that was clearly visible through his pants, and John grinned. Perfect.

It didn't take very long for the cab to finally arrive, and they sat in the back, making small talk with the driver as they headed back to the hotel. They had barely made it through the door before Rodney was up in John's space, pressing his very hard cock up against John's hip.

"Please, John," he begged, hips moving. "Please fuck me."

John pushed him back firmly. "Take your clothes off," he said, and Rodney hurried to obey, stripping efficiently. Once he was naked, he tried to wrap himself around John again, but John held him at arm's length. "Stay there. I want to look at you."

Rodney flushed, but stepped back. He started to cover himself, but John said, "Uh, uh. Hands behind your head."

"What? No!" Rodney objected, but John noticed that his cock was standing up, stiff and proud.

John didn't hesitate, slapping his face hard enough to leave a red handprint. "I think being in charge for a day messed up your understanding of what your place is. You have two choices - obey, or safeword. Arguing with my orders is not an option."

Rodney opened his mouth, and then shut it again, clearly thinking better of the idea. Then he slowly raised his hands, interlacing his fingers at the back of his neck.

As a reward, John leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. Then he stepped back and started to walk around Rodney slowly, studying his body. When he reached Rodney's back, he reached out and stroked a hand over one of his cheeks. There were faded bruises from him being repeatedly paddled over the last few days, and John pressed on one of them, making Rodney gasp.

"Do these still hurt?"

Rodney didn't answer, though he did push his ass back into John's touch. John knew that Rodney was trying to get himself a spanking, but since it meshed so well with what John wanted, he pulled back and landed a hard swat to the left cheek. "I asked you a question."

He whimpered a little, then said, "Not really. Mostly just tender."

"Okay." John pressed on the plug still up Rodney's ass. "How about this? Does your hole hurt?"

Biting back a sound of pleasure, Rodney said, "It's a little sore. Feels good, though."

"Pain slut," John said without rancor. Then he continued to circle Rodney till he was standing in front again.

Rodney's nipples were no longer swollen and puffy, and that would never do. John pinched them both firmly, watching Rodney's face. He waited till Rodney closed his eyes in surrender before twisting them hard.

The yelp he got was perfect, so he did it again, the opposite direction. Rodney was breathing hard, but he didn't move his hands. "Good job," said John, releasing his nipples and giving Rodney's hard cock a quick stroke.

Rodney's hips twitched as if he couldn't control them, and John smiled. "Go stand next to the bed, boy." He didn't wait to see if Rodney would obey, but went over to the closet.

Pulling out a heavy leather strap and a set of nipple clamps, he went to join him at the bed. "Hands behind your back, now. Stick out those nipples."

"Yes," said Rodney softly, shifting his hands and pushing his chest forward. John bent his head and sucked one into his mouth, as his fingers started pinching and pulling the other nipple. He alternated biting and licking until Rodney was moaning continuously, and then switched.

By the time he stopped, both nipples were puffy and swollen, and Rodney's cock was dripping. When John lifted his head, Rodney's shoulders were shaking, and John said, "You can put your hands at your sides now."

"Thank you," said Rodney, voice breathy.

"Don't thank me yet," said John, lifting the nipple clamps up so that Rodney could see them. They were vicious little things, heavy and connected by a chain. Rodney whimpered a little.

"I want you to say 'Please, put the nipple clamps on me,' boy," said John.

He was expecting it, so when Rodney shook his head no, John wrapped his free hand around Rodney's balls and squeezed. "Again, you seem to have forgotten who's in charge," said John. "We both know you want me to hurt you. I can do it in ways you like, or I can do it in ways you don't like. It's up to you."

Squeezing a little tighter, he said, "The nipple clamps are going on. Then you're going to bend over the bed while I beat your ass. Every time I hit you, the chains are going to swing, pulling even more. You know, and I know, that you want it. All you have to do is ask for it."

But Rodney stayed stubbornly silent. John tightened his hold till Rodney winced, and said, "Or you can refuse, in which case it'll be your balls that I hurt. Your choice."

Letting go of Rodney's balls, he stepped back, and schooled his face so that he only looked mildly curious. "You have fifteen seconds," he said.

He had counted down to four before Rodney broke. "Please put the clamps on me," he said.

"You know, I should make you beg," said John. "But you're going to be begging soon enough, so I'll accept it for now. Hands back behind your back again. Stick 'em out there for me."

Rodney bit his lip and moved his hands before pushing out his chest. John tightened the clamp slowly onto Rodney's right nipple, squeezing it tight and making him whimper as it bit cruelly into Rodney's flesh.

He deliberately let the other clamp hang from the chain for a moment, all of the weight pulling from one nipple. "You like this, don't you, boy?"

Rodney was breathless when he nodded, saying, "Yes," so softly that John had to strain to hear him.

"I thought you might," chuckled John. Picking up the other clamp from where it was hanging, he applied it to Rodney's other nipple, making sure to squeeze it even tighter.

He looked _incredible_ like this; standing there, waiting for John to hurt him for their mutual pleasure. John pressed a hand to the front of his pants, trying to give his cock a little relief.

He couldn't help but notice the way that Rodney's eyes followed his hands, or the way that he licked his lips. "You want to suck me, boy?"

"Please," he said. "Oh, please, let me taste you."

"On your knees," said John. He had to fight not to groan as Rodney lowered himself down, hands still folded behind his back. Unzipping his pants, he freed his aching cock. Rodney tried to lunge forward, but John wrapped his left hand in his hair, holding him back.

With his right hand, he guided his cock to Rodney's mouth, painting his lips with the precome leaking from the slit. Rodney eagerly licked everything he could reach, pink tongue moving quickly.

"Open up," he said, and when Rodney obeyed, he slid his cock in, not stopping till the head of his cock hit the back of Rodney's throat.

Rodney choked a little, and the resulting constriction felt amazing. But John didn't want to cause actual injury, so he pulled back, just a bit. "Suck," he ordered, as he started to fuck Rodney's mouth.

Moaning, Rodney did as he was told, sucking and licking as much of John's cock as John would allow. John fucked Rodney's face until he started to get close, and then pulled out and away, with Rodney straining to go after him.

He tightened his fist in Rodney's hair. "Stop," he said, and Rodney quit trying to pull free. "Are you ready for me to beat your ass?"

"Fuck, yeah," said Rodney.

"Well, go on, then," said John, but when Rodney would have climbed to his feet, he cleared his throat and said, "No, crawl."

Rodney glared at him, clearing debating the merits of disobeying. John just stared back, waiting for Rodney to decide if he was going to obey. When Rodney lowered his head and started to crawl, John said, "Good boy." At the side of the bed, Rodney climbed back to his feet. Without waiting to be told, he bent over so that his ass was sticking out. He braced his arms on the bed and waited.

Placing the strap where Rodney could see it, John came to stand behind him, pressing his hips against Rodney's ass, stroking his hands over Rodney's back. "Do you want me to strap you, pain slut?"

"Y-yes," said Rodney, breathlessly, pressing back. "Please?"

"Yeah, I thought so." Stepping away but keeping one hand on Rodney's back, John reached for the strap. He didn't bother to warn Rodney. Instead he pulled back and swung, landing the strap right across the plug still deep in Rodney's ass. "Ow," Rodney cried, but he didn't break position.

The next few strokes were lighter, almost a caress of the leather on skin, before John started to build up some force again. He alternated between spreading them out and focusing on catching the plug, over and over again. By the time his mental count had hit twenty, Rodney was panting, pressing back into each blow.

Dropping the strap on the floor, John unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock. Rubbing it against Rodney's ass, he said, "You ready, slut? Ready to get fucked?"

"Uh, huh," Rodney moaned.

John grabbed the base of the plug, twisting it; pulling it out a little ways and then sliding it back in. "I didn't hear you, Rodney. What do you want?"

"I want - " Rodney panted, hips bucking and shifting as he tried to keep the plug inside. "I want - "

"C'mon, slut. Beg for it."

"Please, John, please," the words burst loose from Rodney as he begged to be fucked. "I want to feel your cock, not rubber!"

John wanted it as bad as Rodney, so when he finally got a full sentence, he pulled the plug out of Rodney's ass. He dropped it on the floor, and lined up his cock with Rodney's hole. Pushing in hard and fast, he didn't give Rodney a chance to adjust before he was pounding into his ass.

Rodney let out a loud moan and pushed back, meeting John stroke for stroke. He was hot, wet, and tight around John's cock, and John clutched Rodney's hips in an effort to hold back, at least a little bit. When Rodney's arms collapsed under him, it rocked John forward as well. He paused for a second, shifting around to get his feet braced, and then he started to thrust again.

He wasn't really surprised to see Rodney reach underneath himself, but that didn't stop him from slapping Rodney on his welted ass. "No touching," he ordered.

"Oh, god," Rodney whimpered. "Please let me come. Please!"

"You can come," said John, but when Rodney reached for his cock, he slapped him again. "You'll come from being fucked or not at all."

"But - but - " Rodney gasped out.

"What's wrong, slut?" he asked as he continued to fuck Rodney. John was being cruel and he knew it. He also knew that Rodney could bring all of this to a halt with one word, so he wasn't worried that Rodney wasn't enjoying it.

"I - I can't!"

"That sounds like a personal problem. Now get your hand back up on the bed and keep them there."

With a whimper, Rodney did as he was ordered. John tightened his hold on Rodney's hips, deliberately bruising the flesh there as he moved in and out, fast and hard. Rodney was making breathy little moans with every movement. John loved those sounds. They meant that Rodney was lost, out of his head, which was exactly where John wanted him to be.

He was so deep in enjoying Rodney's sounds, and the feeling of fucking him, that he didn't even realize how close he was to his own orgasm before he was coming, deep in Rodney's ass. He bucked, pushing in as deep as he could get, as he shot his come inside Rodney. Leaning down, he grabbed the chain connecting the nipple clamps. "One last chance to come, Rodney," he said as he pulled the chain down, yanking the clamps off. Rodney trembled and whimpered, but didn't come.

When he pulled out, Rodney cried out, "No!"

"What's wrong, slut? Didn't come yet?" Without waiting for an answer he reached down and touched Rodney's dick, just enough to know that it was rock hard. "That's really too bad," he continued. "Since that was your only chance today."

Rodney surprised him by turning around and kneeling down. "Please, John, let me come. I'm so close - "

John cut him off. "No." Backing away a few steps, he watched as Rodney swayed on his knees. He was curious if Rodney would continue to obey.

Surprisingly, he did. Rodney clenched his hands into fists at his side, and lowered his head, breathing hard through his nose. Gradually, his breathing slowed, and he seemed to relax, though his cock stayed hard.

"Good boy," praised John. "I'll tell you what. I'll let you go take a cold shower if you think you can keep your hand off your cock."

"I, uh, don't think I can," said Rodney, staring at the floor.

Oh, for honesty like that, Rodney had to get a reward, though just a little one. So John stepped forward and tipped Rodney's head up. Bending down, he kissed Rodney deeply, until he was panting for air. "You're a good boy," he said.

"Good enough to be allowed to come?" asked Rodney hopefully.

John chuckled. "Not even. But nice try. Now, up on the bed."

He could tell that Rodney was still in headspace by the way that he scrambled up on the bed, kneeling in the middle. "No, no, lie down on your belly," said John, and when Rodney obeyed, he went to the bathroom to fetch a warm washcloth.

He used it to clean himself up and then grabbed another for Rodney. As he wiped him clean, he was careful not to touch Rodney's balls or cock - which was still hard - because there was cruel and then there was torture. Tossing the cloth towards the bathroom, he lay down next to Rodney and tugged on him till he turned so his back was to John's front. He ran a soothing hand up Rodney's side and kissed the back of his neck gently, trying to help him calm himself.

Slowly, Rodney's breathing calmed and the tension in his shoulders and back bled away. "Better?" John asked, still stroking Rodney gently.

"Yes," said Rodney, "But I'd be better if I had come."

"Not today," said John. "But I was thinking we'd go to the club tomorrow night. Show you off, play with you a little, make you come a _lot_. What do you think?"

Rodney stiffened in John's hold and then flipped over to face him. "Really?" he asked, sounding breathless and eager. "You really want to take me to a club?"

"Of course," said John. He was familiar with this - Rodney was certain of most things in his life, but when it came to confidence that John really wanted to be with him, sometimes it slipped. "I really want to take you. I guess that's okay with you?"

"Oh, _hell_ , yes," said Rodney.

With a grin, John kissed Rodney, soft and sloppy. "Then we'll go."


End file.
